


The Bonds of Time

by Malakia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Healing, Historical Fantasy, Multi, Onmyoji AU, Onmyouji - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn, Some OC characters, Tragedy, onmyōji, overcoming tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: Tragedy struck the Onmyouji world 8 years ago with the Uchiha clan suddenly being wiped out over a single night. The fragile balance of light and dark was disrupted and over the years more and more evil shows itself each day.Just when it seems like all hope is lost, rays of hope begin to shine.But can can things be forgiven when scars run so deeply?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The dedication for this story (not just the chapter) is for Squiggly_lines. Squiggles, thank you so much for putting up with my madness and being an amazing person! You rock and without you, this story might not have come to full fruition like it has. You are awesome and I am glad to have met you! 😊💙💜

The wind whistled past Kakashi as he powered forward through the trees. His lungs burned with the effort but he couldn’t stop, the buzz of adrenaline singing through his body. His spiritual energy fluctuated beneath his skin, but he refused to unleash it- not yet at least. He only used enough to help him not fall out of the branches, even on some that looked like they shouldn’t hold his weight.

On either side of him, Gai and Genma kept tight pace but with enough room between them in case they were attacked again. It gnawed at Kakashi that even through his lower face mask, he could smell the copper tang of blood in the air. It meant the wound Genma had received to his shoulder was deeper than what he let on and getting worse.

Kakashi cursed softly under his breath. He hoped to catch their target soon, if nothing else for his teammate’s sake.

The scar that bisected his left eye still continued to throb painfully, so they weren’t that far away from their target. But with only the stars and the moon as any source of light, it was difficult to see through the branches and leaves- even with him using Chidori’s help to enhance his senses.

His ears then picked up the sound of the rustling of leaves. So faint and something he was most certainly the only one to hear.

Still running, he kept his eyes open. He saw nothing though, except for the darkened forest around them.

Kakashi pressed his lips together and kept pushing forward. His muscles tensed, readied for anything.

But still his eyes widened while his breath caught when he stepped on a thick branch and there was a flash of dark blue under his foot.

“Kakashi!”

Both Gai and Genma’s distressed voices sounded distant as time seemed to slow down. Thin wire caught in the moonlight, coming directly at him. With his eyesight, he could make out the pattern a net. And while it looked flimsy- almost laughably so- Kakashi expected if he was caught he wouldn’t be able to escape.

And it was in the perfect path too, an area where it could hang hidden but no area for a person to be able to sidestep. So he did the only thing he could do.

He shifted his body weight until he curled forward, almost into a tight ball. With the added weight, he went downward.

He somersaulted while the net went right over him. Being able to look behind him now, he let out a soft sigh at seeing his teammates hadn’t followed exactly behind him, so would miss the trap. Then his focus came back to his situation as he finished the turn.

He spun two more times, before Kakashi uncurled himself in the air on the third bout. Being straight now, it slowed his descent but the ground was coming fast. His eyes narrowed as he pushed some of his spiritual energy towards his legs.

He raised his right leg and extended his left like he was getting ready to walk. When he finished the extension a small, light grey circular sigil appeared beneath his feet. It gave him solid platforms under him even though the sigils hovered in the air.

When he looked up, he noted a thick branch not far above him. He bent his right a little more and used the sigil to push off of. From there, he brought his left foot forward like he would if he was going up some stairs. When his left foot made even footing in the air, another light grey sigil formed beneath it and he pushed up.

On his third step, he heard a soft snap. His eyes widened, half expecting another net in front of him. But out of the corner of his eyes, on either side of him, he caught the sight of more thin netting. And they were on a collision course for him when he would step upward more.

He cursed loudly and raised his arms up and out. As he still continued onward, he could feel his and Chidori’s spiritual energies mingling together in both his arms and down to his hands. He was only thankful Gai and Genma were out of range for his attack.

The hairs on his arms tried to stand up underneath his long sleeved undershirt and his fingers tingled as sparks surrounded his fingerless gloves, making the tattooed tips glow light grey and bright yellow. When he stepped into the area the nets and him were supposed to meet, he unleashed the energy.

Lightning leapt from his fingers and danced in a jagged line that Kakashi guided. The light was illuminating the area in a soft glow but it was nothing in comparison when his attack and the nets finally clashed.

Like Kakashi had suspected, the netting began to glow a dark blue, showing both nets fully now, revealing that they were enchanted. What he hadn’t anticipated was how his attack and the nets met in the air rather than his lightning cutting through the traps. Because of it, they created a bright- almost blinding- light. If Kakashi’s eyes weren’t facing forward, he might have actually gone temporarily blind from it.

There was a loud snap and sizzle in the air, but no smell of burning. Kakashi cursed again at feeling the nets resisting his lightning and trying to push forward. The Onmyouji pushed more spiritual energy into his hands, just to now use his attack to keep the gap open.

When he passed safely through, he cut the energy to the lightning and dared a glance over his shoulder. He shuddered when he saw the nets continued and met, capturing each other in place.

“Gods above,” he muttered when he finally landed on the branch and then propelled forward, not even stopping for a breath.

And while his heart raced at such a close call, in his being he could feel Chidori’s smug satisfaction. If the lightning wolf spirit and him were fully Bonded, no doubt she would want to howl their victory to the night.

“Kakashi!” Gai called as they all fell back into formation. “Are you alright?”

Kakashi casted a glance at Gai. The man’s face was hardened with thin lips pressed together. But his dark eyes were a bit soft with clear worry.

“I’m fine.” He kept his tone light, to convey a sense of calm he didn’t actually feel.

“That trap was more sophisticated than the others we’ve run into,” Genma spoke up. “Even if they were just as powerful.”

Kakashi looked over to the other man. His eyes narrowed at seeing the dark bags under his teammates eyes and how stained the haphazard bandage- the bandana his teammate usually wore on his head- was on his shoulder.

As if knowing what he was seeing, Genma twirled the senbon needle in his mouth and gave him a pointed look.

When Kakashi simply nodded, a corner of Genma’s mouth tiled up in a crooked grin. “So much for staying to the trees to avoid those traps,” he grunted as they all raced on. “And we are already risking a lot, playing on the Jorogumo’s home turf.”

“It is a challenge my friend! A Youthful one at that!” Gai yelled with a thumb posed up and a wink. “Whoever set those traps are clearly skilled! It just adds to the excitement!”

Genma groaned with a roll of his eyes. “You would see it that way....”

Kakashi shook his head. “Genma is right though,” he agreed as he faced forward. His scar still ached so the little distraction hadn’t cost them time. “Keep your eyes open for any other Onmyouji. There is too much of a coincidence for it to be left over traps.”

Just as he received the confirmation from the two, an unearthly cry split the night.

They all suddenly stopped on tree branches and looked wearily around the woods. They were breathing a bit heavy, with sweat soaking their clothes.

“I don’t see anything,” Genma whispered.

“But the scream was close,” Gai countered, equally quiet.

Kakashi didn’t speak, but carefully looked around. When he gazed toward his left, his body perked up at see something on a branch, clearly flowing in the moonlight that showed through a gap in the trees.

Without a word, he leapt forward. He didn’t need to be a full Spiritual Sensor to know his comrades were following him; years of training a sixth sense that made his skin crawl gave him more awareness to that.

He stopped on a branch close enough to see the object but still enough to be hidden in the shadows. His eyes narrowed at seeing the spider webbing, too big and thick to be that of a normal earthly spider. When he used a bit of his spiritual energy to sense it, he could feel the negative impression it gave off.

He turned his head to the others in acknowledgment of his discovery. They nodded back without him saying a word.

Kakashi unsheathed his Relic, White Fang, that was strapped to his lower back. The sharp blade gleamed with a soft glow even though he didn’t even put any spiritual energy into the short sword.

He used the blade to reach out and quickly assessed the web. He pressed his lips together firmly.

“It’s a clean cut,” he whispered before channelling his energy into the blade. When he did, the invisible seals that were etched on the weapon began to glow from hilt until tip and the web began to burn. “Cut with a sword or knife,” he continued to say as he watched it with dispassionate eyes until it all disappeared. Once it was gone he put the family heirloom away.

“So we’re on the right track then,” Genma stated, pushing back his hair out of his eyes.

All three of them looked at one another before giving firm nods. They then shot off in their former formation, in the new direction.

As they moved forward, the adrenaline built up more in Kakashi’s body making his heart race and muscles tight. Chidori’s feelings of the hunt only added to his, and the Onmyouji didn’t wonder for the first time that if he and the spirit fully Bonded, would he hear her growls or thoughts on the matter.

He pushed the musings aside when his scar began to throb and burn more as they continued in their direction until he was forced to close his left eye.

He sniffed the air and through his mask finally caught the scent of the creature they were hunting. They were _very_ close.

He opened his mouth to communicate it to his teammates when there was another alien screech, followed by a flash of grey blue light that came through the trees up ahead.

Kakashi abruptly stopped just as Gai and Genma did on branches around him. He looked towards his teammates and they nodded back.

With a firm nod of his own, Kakashi pointed two fingers at Genma then towards the right. He then pointed them at Gai and left. They nodded back in confirmation before silently going their assigned ways.

Kakashi watched until both of them were hidden in the leaves before he began to move forward. He first moved to the higher branches for better cover. Once he was sure that he was hidden enough, he carefully moved forward and not disturb anything around him, suppressing most of his spirit energy except for what he needed to stay in the trees. It would be counterintuitive for him to have to use more of his energy and alert anyone of his location.

Once close enough, he was able to find a spot where he could see through the leaves. His one eye widened when he peered down.

It was a small bit of a clearing that sat with thick woods around it. In the center was their target- the Jorogumo- trapped within grey blue sigils.

From what Kakashi could make out, they weren’t personal ones but capturing sigils. The largest one was under it, trapping it in a small area barely able for it to move- if its eight spider legs weren’t already snared by it. Another sigil bisected the human half to the spider half and used to bind its arms. There was another thin blue grey sigil that cut through its neck, and with how straight its back was, all the sigils must have been connected together.

It showcased some advanced and great spell work. Kakashi couldn’t help but be a little impressed with it.

The Jorogumo struggled but, unable to move, it let out a loud hiss- mandibles and sharp teeth, that could be considered its mouth, moving rapidly and sporadically. The human half was still clothes, though the kimono shirt and under layers were heavily disheveled and hung loosely around its shoulders. And even though its arms were trapped against its torso, Kakashi could make out a deep and bloody cut to its side. To finish off the crazed look, its dark hair was a mess and fell around its face, obscuring some of its eight eyes.

But there was no one else. The Onmyouji narrowed his one open eye and looked closer but couldn’t make much out from his vantage.

So he waited. Only when nothing else continued to happen did he figured he could venture closer. Yet when he began to move he legs, he heard the rustle of leaves.

He shrunk down but with his eye still trained on the area. His muscles tensed when three people emerged out of the shadows of the woods. They were in a triangle formation, two on either side of the Jorogumo and one completely facing the creature.

Their clothes were uniform and were completely made out of dark blue material. All clothes were cut close to their bodies with long sleeve robed style shirts and trousers but loose enough that their genders could not be identified. There were dark leather bindings around the lower half of their legs and arms. Tabi boots, gloves, pouches of the same leather on their waist and upper legs, and short swords on their backs completed the deadly look.

Of the two he could fully see, they also wore dark masks- one a bird and another a feline. Based upon their heights, the Onmyouji thought those two might be teenagers and the third that faced the monster was at least a young adult.

All three of them had their left arm extended out, the other braced against the inside of their elbows with open palms. The forward hands had their pointer fingers and pinkies up while the rest were curled inward.

Kakashi recognized the gesture as usually a small ball of spiritual energy was between the two fingers but oddly he couldn’t sense or see nothing. In fact, it set his teeth on edge at how he couldn’t sense _any_ energy from all three of them. Both skills only something the most skilled Onmyouji Journeymen and Masters could accomplish.

The Jorogumo stopped struggling, mandibles wide and bared with a fierce glare towards the one in front of it. It spoke when they all stopped within an arm’s length from where their own arms started. “You caught me,” it hissed in mock congratulations. Its voice was gurgly and dark but high like a woman's. “Here to finish the job?”

None of them spoke and Kakashi fully expected them to pull out an item or their swords. Yet the tallest member merely lowered their arms. The other two shifted, taking firmer stances.

The one who had lowered their arms, bowed their head. With nothing being said, it was silent, save for the rustle of leaves. Kakashi wasn’t sure what to expect at this, especially when it went on for a bit.

But then they lifted their head and nodded firmly. With their back towards Kakashi, he couldn’t see what they were doing when they brought their hands up to their chest.

“Kioli Zhi Shanwai.” Their voice- a male- was firm and clear.

The Jorogumo straightened. The impossibly pitch black eyes Kakashi could see went wide and its mandibles grew inward. “How do you...?”

“You have lured men into the confines of your lair. Trapped, and then ate them.” The boy continued, resolute. “These are crimes against our people and for that, action must be taken.”

The creature’s face grew tight. But before it could speak again, the boy went on.

“But we recognize these acts were done out of survival. This is your nature, not something you can control.”

As he finished speaking, he raised out a hand with an open palm, where a soft green glow emanated. It made Kakashi lean forward with pressed lips because he hadn’t even _felt_ the other gather his energy.

The Onmyouji below stepped forward and the spider monster hissed in a low tone. He paused from it, shoulders sinking a fraction but the light still even and bright on his palm.  But the act was brief- not even a second long- before he threw his shoulders back and closed the gap between him and the creature.

He placed his palm firmly against the Jorogumo, right in the center of the collarbone, and when he pulled his hand away there was a light green sigil left in place. The creature looked down, obscuring its face, while the boy stepped backwards to his previous position. His two teammates lowered their arms when he did.

“For this, you will be Banished,” he stated. “Sent back to the realm from which you came and never allowed to come to the realm of humanity ever again.”

Then all three of them, in perfect sync, raised a fist to their chest with the elbow out horizontally. They used their other hand to cover the fist and their other elbow mimicked its counterpart.

They then bowed deeply at the waist and spoke in unison a phrase that made Kakashi’s blood run fast as his heartbeat went wild. He gripped bark under his hand to restrain himself from just rushing down.

“Let the moonlight guide you home.”

The creature raised its head then. Kakashi nearly reeled off his perch at seeing two little tear tracks starting to form from its two main eyes. The sigil on its chest glowed brightly, changing all the sigils that held the monster in the soft green color. The one on the bottom formed a domed barrier around the spider creature while the other two disappeared. But it didn’t try to escape as its arms feel limply to its side. It just stared at the Onmyouji in front of it, before slowly looking back and forth between the other two.

“So the rumors are true...,” it spoke. It pulled its mandibles back into what could be called a soft smile. “You _are_ returning....”

A soft glow then covered its entire body. It reminded Kakashi of the softness of moonlight, just enough to offer light but not be blinding. And just as it was there, the Jorogumo was suddenly gone and the barrier broken.

Had Kakashi blinked he would have missed it completely. He forced himself to hear past the blood roaring through his ears and where silence had once reigned, the sounds of night animals and insects slowly began to return. His attention was pulled back toward the clearing when all three Onmyouji began to move.

The one that performed the spell turned to the side where Kakashi could now see he wore a canine mask. He placed a hand over his chest and let out a relieved sigh. “I did it,” he muttered gently.

“You did!” One of his teammates- a female and the one with the feline mask- moved toward him, looking like she was dancing.

“Congratulations,” the one wearing the bird mask- another male- nodded. While his voice was even, almost flat, it was no less warm.

The canine masked boy chuckled deeply. “Thank you. Banishing my first A-rank by myself was a bit daunting without our master nearby.”

“It just proves he had a lot of faith in you!” the feline masked girl countered. She put her hands on her hips. “He would be really proud! And the Jorogumo seemed very happy she was going to go home too!”

“But we’re not done yet,” the boy with the canine mask reminded.

All three of them turned toward where the creature once was.

In the faint moonlight, Kakashi could make out something shining in the grass. Most likely the Jorogumo’s Core- the tether that bound supernatural entities to the human realm. He could feel the negative energy that was in the grass and he knew that if it wasn’t dealt with properly, it would seep into the ground and curse the area.

“I’ll take care of it,” the girl spoke while she approached it.

The canine masked man followed a little behind. “You sure?”

The girl stopped and looked over her shoulder, she nodded, and, though Kakashi couldn’t see it, probably smiled as she tilted her head to the side.

“Absolutely,” she promised. “After all, it’s only fair. Crow captured the Jorogumo and you sent her home. And I could always use the practice.”

The canine masked man shifted uneasily. He casted a glance towards his other companion, who had also moved closer during their conversation. And although he did not telegraph with words, the bird masked boy- Crow- gave off an air of unease as well.

When the canine masked Onmyouji turned back to the other, he took a step back. “Alright...,” he muttered reluctantly, “but be careful.”

The girl made a noise of confirmation in her throat before turning back towards the Core.

Kakashi expected for her to pull items out of her outfit to perform a Purification Ritual. Yet she didn’t; just knelt down on one knee towards the object.

She must have made hand signs when he couldn’t see with her back towards him but he nearly fell out of the tree when he saw her extend her glowing left hand and lilac colored sigil appeared under the Core. He stopped breathing, both eyes now wide and transfixed on the feline masked girl.

Ever so slowly, dark tendrils of negative energy began to swirl out from the Core. Kakashi’s heart nearly gave out when, instead of staying still, the girl pressed her extended arm forward.

Instantly, the energy lashed out and wrapped itself around her palm and wrist.

Kakashi glanced toward her teammates but Crow had his arms crossed over his chest and while the other had his hands on his hips, both of them just simply watching.

When he looked back at the female he expected to see a struggle. There was none. Just the Onmyouji fully as ease with her body.

The older man carefully stretched out his spiritual sense to see if the negative energy was dispersing as it was cleansed. Yet he felt nothing except for what was around the girl’s hand. In fact, it felt like it was being _absorbed._

But that _couldn’t_ be right since the only Onmyouji clan that was capable of doing that had all been _wiped out_ eight years ago.

Kakashi bit his bottom lip, sharp teeth cutting into the soft skin, and felt Chidori’s energy mingle with his, trying to calm him down. The _very idea_ though was making his heart beat fast, his mind dizzy, and all he _wanted to do was jump down there_.

The girl shifted a little, hunching her shoulders, and made a soft grunt.

Both boys instantly stood up straighter. “Lynx...,” Crow warned.

“I’m fine!” Her tone was soft and strong but still slightly strained. A visible tremor was forming in her arm.

Her teammates moved closer, arms raised out, but stopped when she turned her head sharply towards them. No words were spoken but a clear warning was understood and the two boys lowered their arms. They still stood tensely close.

Lynx nodded and looked back at the Core. She raised her head, pushed her shoulders back, and used the other hand to steady her arm. She held a tight grip on the appendage, maybe even to the point of pain.

But she didn’t let up. Didn’t break away or move anymore until all the negative energy disappeared.

With a soft gasp, she leaned against her upward knee with her head bowed. She wasn’t panting heavily but every breath she took was deep. Her comrades approached with quick steps.

“Are you alright?” Crow asked as they knelt down next to their teammate. Neither of them reached out to touch her but were still seated close.

Lynx gave a noise of affirmation while she nodded slowly.

“I knew...,” she spoke slowly as she raised her head, “an A-rank had... more negative energy.... I just didn’t realize... it was _so much!_ ”

“Then it is a lesson well learned.”

Kakashi stiffened in the trees as the three young Onmyouji jumped. His eyes traveled over towards the outer edges of the clearing where a man emerged, seemingly right out of the shadows and bushes. He wore the same dark blue clothes and style as the others and wore a canine mask but with discolored, stylized lines of grey. What was more disconcerting though was the fact that Kakashi hadn’t felt his spiritual energy at all, like the three other Onmyouji.

The two boys immediately jumped up, Crow drawing out his short sword while the others fingers made hand signs blindingly fast before they glowed with spiritual energy. The girl stood up slower- stiffer but no less at the ready- as she pulled out two knives that were hidden in the folds of her clothes.

When they finally saw who is was they relaxed. They stood up straight and bowed as they did to the Jorogumo.

“Master.”

The older man waved his hand as he approached, walking with a noticeable limp. “None of that,” he hummed.

The three youngsters stood up straight and their bodies eased.

“Good job you three,” the older man continued to praise as he came to stand in front of them, “for handling such a high ranking supernatural being by yourselves. It is also good you remembered your teachings about always being on guard.”

All three of them nodded. The older man looked pointedly at the girl. He raised and placed it on her shoulder.

“Are you alright Lynx?”

The girl nodded. “You...,” she began still with deep breaths, “make it look very easy.... I thought... I could handle... it myself....”

The older Onmyouji chuckled. “Well like I said, it is a good lesson you learned about how much the jump is from a B to an A rank.”

As he spoke Kakashi thought he was going to choke on the very spot. He could barely suppress the wheeze when he exhaled. Because he could feel a swell of negative energy be extracted from the girl and _be absorbed by the older Onmyouji._

“But you should be proud!” the older man praised. “Not many students could be able to extract so much negative energy and still be able to move.”

The girl’s body perked up and she tilted her head to the side, the movements not so stiff anymore. “Really?”

“Very much so!” He let his hand fall away when he was finished. “There you should feel better now. I shaved off some of the amount you took in.”

The girl flexed her fingers first before moving the rest of her arms. “Yes, much better,” she confirmed with a nod when she looked at the older man again, who only nodded back.

The girl turned around and crouched down to pick up the Core. It was as big as a small stone, clear surface catching in the moonlight. Kakashi but his bottom lip again, his teeth now breaking the skin.

Normally, Kakashi had only seen the negative or positive energies that would swirl inside a Core before a Purification Ritual was done. The Senju, the Onmyouji clan he was a disciple of since he was a child, were able to absorb the positive energies. The other clan though that could absorb negative energies _were all supposed to be dead._

But all facts tonight pointed toward one thing. That all the Onmyouji’s down there were _Uchiha’s._

“Ready to go?” the older man asked as the girl stood up and slipped the Core into one of her pouches.

Kakashi’s mind immediately halted, his body tensing. When all three younger Onmyouji nodded, he breathed deeply and readied himself to jump down.

All the Onmyouji below turned their backs toward Kakashi. Without even thinking twice, he moved and pushed himself off the branch, leaving the cover of the leaves with the intention to land just at the edge of clearing behind them.

So it was jarring when he blinked and there was the sudden sound of four small explosions before the area became covered in thick grey smoke.

He immediately tried to correct his trajectory by standing up in the air, spiritual energy gathering in his feet. His eyes widened when something was thrown out the smoke right at him.

He reacted on instinct, pulling out White Fang, and slashed at the object before he could actually see what it was. The object was cut in half and, with it, a powder was released.

Before Kakashi could do anything, the powder hit him fully in the face. His eyes immediately began to burn and water. He snapped them shut tightly as he continued to fall forward.

He landed with a bone jarring thud on both knees and hands. He gritted his teeth, fighting against the pain, before he felt Chidori’s energy moved more into his eyes.

The sting lessened but didn’t fully dissipate. It was enough though for him to open his eyes, just as the smoke drifted all the way up and away.

“Kakashi!”

The Onmyouji looked to see Gai rushing towards him. When he reached his side, the dark haired man reached down as Kakashi reached out and hoisted the scarred man to his feet.

“Are you alright?” Gai inquired.

Kakashi waved a dismissive hand while his other put White Fang away. He reached up and pulled down his face mask. His nose scrunched at the full onslaught of scents in the area hit him but he was still glad he had one clean sense at least.

“Genma is following those Onmyouji,” Gai informed, his dark eyes assessing Kakashi.

The scarred Onmyouji nodded before he sniffed the air. He growled low though when there wasn’t any unfamiliar scents.

He frowned deeply, a sense of agitation settling in his chest- some of it his own and some of it Chidori’s. He wanted to pace and curse himself for such Beginner mistakes he had made.

Instead, he pushed it down and sniffed the air again. He located Genma’s scent before he nodded towards Gai and they raced off with Kakashi in the lead.

Energy coursed through his body as they ran through the trees again. His eyes still stung and his vision was a bit hazy, meaning that he really only had his nose to go on.

The feeling of the hunt was building in his veins again but it didn’t bring the sense of calm it normally would. His mind was racing, thoughts frantic at even the _possibility_ that somehow- some way- a few Uchiha survived. They needed to catch them, _now._

Genma’s scent was getting stronger as they moved. Yet when Gai and him passed through another set of trees, Kakashi’s heart plummeted when he saw his other teammate up ahead, sitting on a thick branch and leaning against the trunk. Further ahead of their comrade, there were clear marks of a battle with tree trunks and branches being cut and the night sky was now showing above.

Kakashi cursed under his breath as Gai and him joined their comrade around him on different branches. “Genma, are you alright?” he asked as his eyes scanned over the man.

His teammate didn’t looked at him from the carnage and wore an untypical scowl, senbon needle moving impatiently in his mouth. “I’m fine,” he ground out even though his face was very pale. He then sighed heavily with defeat and turned toward Kakashi with a deep frown. “But they got away.”

He waved a hand toward the forest floor, and Kakashi now saw that underneath the destroyed trees there were signs of raised ground, long and thick in a unnatural rectangle shape, and earth debris scattered around.

“They were already hard to see with their outfits,” Genma went on, “but then one of them erected an earth wall and I had to use the wind cutter spell or else I would have run into the damn thing.” He looked back at the damage. “Gave them enough time to escape.”

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, fighting the sudden bitter sensation that formed in chest. “They are using a scent nullifier spell or seal,” he stated when he smelled nothing again. “I can’t track them.”

“It can’t be helped then,” he heard Gai say.

When Kakashi opened his eyes, said teammate was smiling brightly in a thumb’s up pose at him and Genma.

He looked more towards their injured teammate. “You tried your best! And given your injured state you made a most youthful display and should be proud of yourself!”

Even if he didn’t look fully pleased by it, Genma’s scowl lessened and huffed, “Thanks Gai.” He then looked at Kakashi.

He tilted his head to the side. “If they’re here for the bounty, they’ll have to stop by the town’s office to show they completed the job and collect their reward.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened a bit at seeing where his teammate was going. “Then we’ll arrive there before it opens,” the scarred man nodded, “and try to catch them before they do.”

“Then we have a plan!” Gai crowed, dark eyes shining bright.

Genma chewed on his senbon needle and hummed. “Hey Kakashi....”

The scarred Onmyouji casted his eyes over toward the other man.

Seeing his attention, Genma went on, “I know what we saw. Do you really think...?” His face grew tight and he let his sentence trail off, as if voicing the last bit was almost too dangerous to say out loud.

“...I don’t know,” Kakashi answered honestly. He looked out onto the forest, scanning the darkness as if to see... _something._ But his eyes were not 100% healed, and it only left him with an empty feeling in his chest when he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

He looked down, eyes narrowing but not particularly focusing on anything. “I really don’t know...”

“Fear not!’ Genma and Kakashi looked to see Gai with his bright smile. “If it _is_ them, then there is hope for our future!”

His smile disappeared as he placed both hands on his hips. “But in all fairness, if they are survivors and after what happened to their clan, seeking another Onmyouji clan would be the last thing they would want to do.”

Both other Onmyouji’s nodded. Kakashi then looked towards Genma. “Can you still walk?”

The senbon moved to the other side of Genma’s mouth. “I think?”

Despite the tense situation before, a devious idea popped into Kakashi’s head. He smile with closed lips, trying to appear innocent as possible. “Mmmmm, we better play it safe then. Gai can give you a piggyback to where we’re staying.”

The look of instant horror on Genma’s face was almost too perfect. Almost made even more hilarious when his senbon needle fell out of his mouth.

“Excellent idea, Rival!” Gai complimented. He jumped onto the branch in front of the brunet haired man. As he was beginning to turn and crouch down, Genma waved the one arm that wasn’t injured.

“Wait, wait, wait!” he muttered hurriedly. “I think I can walk!”

Kakashi raised a fine eyebrow as he watched Genma attempt to move. He could at least stand using the tree trunk as support, cursing softly under his breath as he did and wincing when he moved his injured shoulder. When he pushed off the bark, he swayed dangerously from side to side.

Feeling a little catty and to prove his point, Kakashi used two fingers to firmly press against Genma’s uninjured shoulder.

The man yelped, nearly losing his balance if he hadn’t forced his body to fall against the tree again. He sent a sharp glare at Kakashi.

The other man just smiled the same one as before. “Maa, maa, as team leader and one of the High Masters here, it would be terrible of me to allow for you to run- let alone walk- in your condition.”

Genma narrowed his eyes. “Is this revenge for the time I almost accidentally burned one of your Icha Icha books two weeks ago?”

Kakashi’s smile grew. “Maa, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He continued to smile as the other Onmyouji sent him a flat look. But Genma must have seen something on Kakashi’s face- or they just known each other for so long to know how the scarred man could be- that all Genma did was sigh and Kakashi knew he won.

He looked out again at the forest as Gai helped Genma onto his back. The hole in his chest grew and was heavy as the world was alive again with animals and insects sounds echoing in the night. Save for the destroyed part of the forest, it all was so normal- like the universe hadn’t just tilted on its axis. Just as it did _that_ night years ago and no one realized it until well after.

“Kakashi.” He looked to his teammates, both of them with questioning gazes.

“You ready?” Genma asked, face looking even more pale than before. That probably had more to do with the fact he was going to experience on of Gai’s notorious piggybacks than anymore blood loss.

Kakashi nodded. “Yeah.” He also made a mental note to take Genma to the nearest healer in town, whatever time it was be damned.

With that, the three of them set off. Kakashi still made an attempt to look around just in case _something_ could be seen of the mysterious Onmyouji’s. Yet he couldn’t deny that through the tightening in his chest, that there was something light and warm. Something that was _promising._

Because if the Uchiha were back... if there were _survivors..._ well, he could only pray things would work out better this time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to know more about this AU for important information about this story you can find it [here](http://malakia215.tumblr.com/post/183558326200/notes-for-my-onmyoji-au)
> 
> If you just want to chat or what not you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malakia215.tumblr.com/) or my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Malakia215) (Naruto stuff is on my tumblr. Mo Dao Zu Shi stuff is mostly on my twitter)
> 
> For more info on the creature in the story can be found here: [Jorogumo](http://yokai.com/jorougumo/)
> 
> And most importantly, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you for taking the time to read it! You all are awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Angst, descriptions of panic attacks, and PTSD. Read at your own discretion 
> 
> Also there is a use of Chinese and Japanese words. I have added a link in the end notes for their definitions. 
> 
> Also: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SQUIGGLES. Here is an angst Feels chapter for you :') ~~plz don't kill me~~

 

****Hashirama leaned against the open window and stared out at the town below with a small smile. All Onmyoji clan towns were bizarre in some way but, to Hashirama, Konohagakure beat them all.

  
Beautifully stylized homes and shops interwoven themselves through thick trees. Some were even built into the trunks themselves. The waterways and roads that could be seen overlapped and looked disorganized but given the people were subject to the pattern of the tree roots, it made sense to make them as such. It was still a maze though, with the only true landmark being the Great Naka River that wove its way right through the heart of the town and into the forest beyond. Unless one had a map or lived here practically their whole lives it would be easy to get lost.

  
The afternoon sun shined bright, bringing out the crisp color of the green in the leaves. The forest was an endless sea that protected the town and what Hashirama knew continued well past the horizon.

  
To the back of the town was a mountain. Those of the Senju Clan and their disciples all lived around its base. Breathtaking and long-lasting structures built out of the forest trees and on- even into- the mountain itself. A practical paradise where trees and gardens grew around homes and rocky crags. The only way to traverse this part of the city was either through hollowed out tunnels or cut out rock steps.

  
His office sat along the entrance to where the river cut out a small valley as it flowed from the top of the mountain. More homes were built along the bank, the walls, and some even farther up into the mountain where the river was sourced. From here, he could see it all, the town and his clan. This was his home and there was only one other place on earth that could possibly compare to its beauty and uniqueness.

He grimaced from a sharp pain in his chest as he suddenly remembered that the place was no longer such. He tore his eyes away from the landscape, and tried not to remember those memories further.

A knock on the door broke him from his reverie. A welcome blessing.

He put a warm smile on his face and gazed at the entrance. “Come in!”

The door opened and in stepped two individuals. The male had stark white hair and three small, red tattoo marks: one on his chin and two on either side of his jaw. The female had dark hair tied up in an intricate knot and with very sharp facial features compared to the man. Both carried small bundles of papers in their gloved hands. The clan leader nearly grimaced at the sight of those papers.

His brother, Tobirama, raised a fine eyebrow at him. “What are you doing?”

Hashirama’s smile turned into a grin. “Just taking a small break and enjoying the view.” He pushed himself off the windowsill, unfolding his hands out of his robes to reveal tattooed hands.

“As long as you aren’t trying to escape through the window,” Touka spoke, a corner of her mouth tilting upward while the clan head closed the window.

Hashirama pouted when he turned back around and walked toward his desk. “That was one time!”

“Or two,” Touka challenged and closed the door before following Tobirama toward the desk.

The clan leader fell down into his chair, sinking further into it than what he normally would have while Tobirama rolled his eyes.

“Enough,” the white haired man ordered gruffly. He raised his small stack. “The newest letters and reports have come in.”

Hashirama bit back a whine as he sat up straighter.

Both his advisors laid their piles on his desk before taking their customary positions. Touka sat in front of the clan leader’s desk, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap as her elbows were on either armrest. Tobirama took to leaning his hip against the end of Hashirama’s desk. His brother crossed his arms over his chest and the long sleeves of his blue changshan pushed back to reveal red tattoos against pale skin.

Hashirama blinked, taken aback, to see it because normally Tobirama would wear a long-sleeved undershirt. The fact he wasn’t implied that he had lost track of time in his lab before coming here, which either could be good or bad depending on what he was working on. Hashirama made a mental note to check on his brother’s projects later, just to make sure it was nothing dangerous.

There was a sudden pressure against his mind and a familiar spiritual energy that mingled with his own. A corner of Hashirama’s mouth tilted upward at feeling his Bonded, Mokuton, who must have sensed his unease.

He welcomed the god into his person and there was a rumble of a greeting- strong and deep but calming and gentle at the same time. Hashirama mentally answered in kind but then nearly laughed when Mokuton used Hashirama’s eyes for a brief moment to see what was going on, only to quickly recede fully at the sight of the paperwork with a hasty goodbye.

When the brief moment passed, he looked towards his brother and cousin and saw red and light brown eyes gazing at him questioningly. “Sorry,” Hashirama apologized with a small chuckle. “Just Mokuton checking in.”

A corner of Tobirama’s mouth tilted upward- barely visible if one didn’t actually look- and he nodded. Touka just chuckled quietly as she nodded herself.

After that, the three of them set to work. Most were of the typical variety: reports around the town, finances, letters from other Onmyouji clans and discussing trade agreements, and the everyday runnings of the clan and town that were deemed important enough for Hashirama to know about.

Most were easily handled and put off into their own little pile on Hashirama’s desk. Others were set aside in another pile when there was no easy solution. There were two more piles for stuff that could be thrown away and for what was needed to be kept for their records.

They had gotten through Touka’s pile and were in the middle of Tobirama’s when Hashirama picked up a letter addressed to him. When he flipped it over it was already open and he grimaced as he made out the wax seal that had sealed it.

“Something I thought you should be aware of.” Hashirama looked towards his brother to see the other man wearing a frown. “The Sarutobi and Shimura clan together penned a request to chop down some of the forest trees.”

Hashirama pressed his lips firmly together while Touka scoffed.

Tobirama waved a dismissive hand. “I already have taken the liberty of responding to them that their request has been denied. _Again.”_

“I have to say they are persistent,” Touka commented. “We get requests from other non-Onmyouji clans every few years or so. But those two are constantly consistent after we took in a few of their clan members as disciples.”

Hashirama sighed heavily as he put the letter into the throwaway pile. “They just don’t understand that certain things can’t just be given or traded so easily.”

Tobirama huffed. “Don’t be naive,” he snipped. “I am sure they do know. But everyone knows that buildings built from Shinsei Forest trees do not burn from earthly flames and can stand the test of time. They probably think that if they just request long enough we will just give into them.”

The clan head hummed in acknowledgment but refused to agree with the unkind statement. Despite the constant letters, the two clans were both highly respected and were on good terms with the Senju.

As he reached out to the stack for the next order of business, there was a knock at the door. All three adults looked toward the entrance while Hashirama answered, “Come in!”

When the door opened and a man with pale brown hair and a prominent criss-cross scar on the right side of his face walked in. Hashirama felt the twitches of a large smile but the corners of his mouth pulled down when he noticed the intense frown his younger brother, Kawarama, wore.

“Forgive the intrusion,” he stated gravely as he took a formal bow. “But a situation has come to my attention that I thought you should be aware of.”

Everyone in the room sat up straighter at the announcement, eyes forward and expectant.

Rather than continue, Kawarama opened the door more and two men walked in. One with silver hair and a face mask, and the other in an outlandish green outfit with a bowl cut hairstyle.

When they were inside, Kawarama shut the door. He then went through a series of hand signs before all the walls, the floor, and the ceiling glowed with reddish-yellow sigils that indicated a silencing spell around the room. A solid pit formed at the bottom of Hashirama’s stomach at the act.

Still, the clan leader made an attempt to smile. “High Master Kakashi, High Master Gai. Hello.”

“Grandmaster Hashirama,” they both greeted in unison as they performed formal bows to each of them. “High Master Tobirama. Low Master Touka.”

At this point, Kawarama stepped forward. He lifted his head and got down to business. “About 3 and a half weeks ago I assigned High Master Kakashi and Gai- as well as Master Genma- to a contract bounty from a village in the Digou province.”

Hashirama’s eyebrows pulled inward, the pit in his stomach growing. “Is Master Genma alright?”

“He is fine,” Gai reassured and the clan leader let out a soft sigh. “He was injured during our hunt but we got medical attention for him at the village that put the contract out and then took him to the medical ward when we returned here.” He winked with a thumbs up. “He did a most youthful display against out opponent. The Senju clan should be proud!”

Hashirama smiled a little awkwardly but before he could say anything, his attention fell to Kakashi when the man spoke.

“The bounty put out only said it was a powerful monster. Turns out it was an A-rank Jorogumo.”

The news made Hashirama bite his bottom lip. He cast a glance towards Tobirama and Touka. Both of them looked calm but he could see the tension in their shoulders that wasn’t there before.

“While it’s distressing to know of another A-rank monster,” Touka spoke, one eye narrowing- the other hidden behind her black bangs, “it is just another one that we have had handled with the increase of A and S-ranks over the years. What makes this one so different?”

“Our men weren’t the ones to defeat it.” All eyes turned to Kawarama. His lips were pressed together with hard-set eyes. “They reported an unknown Onmyouji clan did.

“When they returned they directly demanded for me instead of reporting to the Mission Desk.” His hands tightened into fists by his side. “And once they spoke to me about what happened, I knew I had to report it to you as soon as possible.”

The hair on Hashirama’s body stood on edge at the statement because Kawarama was baring his gaze right at the clan leader, making it feel like this was personal.

“Unknown?” Hashirama questioned, licking his lips. He looked toward the two other men. “What do you mean? They had to have some sort of signifier. That’s practically an unspoken universal law of the Onmyouji clans.”

Kakashi had taken a slack position, hands hidden in his trouser pockets. But while his expression was unreadable, Gai’s was an open book, lips pressed firmly together in unease with hands on his hips.

They both glanced at each other, a silent communication, before they looked back at Hashirama. Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep, steading, breath. When he opened them again, his dark eyes were grim.

“We believe the reason they didn’t have a signifier... was because they were Uchiha’s.”

The room became deathly quiet- so silent that Hashirama imagined that he might be able to hear a pin drop. Or would have if it didn’t feel like all the air had been punched out of his lungs.

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open a little. He closed it, and then opened it again to speak but the words were caught in his throat. Luckily, his more level headed brother spoke out.

“Are you certain?” Tobirama demanded tersely, placing both his hands against the wooden desk. “Are you _absolutely_ certain?”

Gai and Kakashi then went into a full detailed report on what they witnessed. As they spoke, Hashirama leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands in his lap to hide the fact they were beginning to shake. But he listened, wide-eyed and hyper-attentive, to every word they spoke.

At some point, Mokuton pushed against his mind questioningly, but the clan leader kept himself closed off because he _just needed to focus on listening._ Later; he would let his Bonded Partner in later. Still, it was a comfort when the god intertwined their spiritual energies, giving Hashirama some sort of grounding that he needed at that moment.

By the time Gai and Kakashi finished, Hashirama’s head was spinning. The way they handled the creature, the phrase, the fact that two of them _absorbed the negative energy;_ all of it pointed to one thing- _they were Uchiha._ And that alone made his chest inexplicably tight.

“We waited a few days after for them to collect the bounty reward,” Gai finished solemnly. “But the village wasn’t equipped to deal with the severity of Genma’s injuries and we were forced to come back.”

There was a beat of silence. “Does anyone else know?” Touka asked. She was now sitting rigid in her seat, upper body turned toward the two men.

“No, Low Master Touka,” Kakashi assured. “And Master Genma knows better than to talk to anyone about this.”

“Then continue to keep it to yourselves,” Tobirama ordered. “Is there anything else?”

When both men shook their heads, Tobirama dismissed them.

Kawarama released his silence spell and let the two men out. After he closed the door, Tobirama cast his own silencing spell, the sigils colors an icy blue.

“So what are we going to do?” Kawarama asked as he took a seat in the only other chair in the room. “We can’t just let this go.”

“You’re right,” Touka agreed, “but it’s too late to send any more Onmyouji’s to scout the area. And if what both High Master’s Kakashi and Gai said were true, even if we did, they might not find anything if they covered their trail.”

Tobirama hummed thoughtfully. “I could write to other Onmyouji clans and see if they have encountered any unidentified persons on their hunts.” He narrowed his eyes. “But I don’t want them to be alerted and wonder if there is something amiss.”

When his advisor looked at him, Hashirama felt like his skin was on fire.

“What do you think, ge ge?”

All eyes turned toward him and Hashirama was an inferno. As clan leader, he knew he should speak: agree or say _something._ But his thoughts were too jumbled, mind too lost. The tightening sensation in his chest grew and suddenly the room seemed too small, the walls closing around him as everyone stared.

Abruptly he stood with enough force his chair rocked dangerously backward. “I...,” he gulped shakily. His tongue felt heavy as he tried to form words. “I... I think.... I need some air.”

Tobirama scowled sharply at him, even as Hashirama moved out from behind the desk. He made to speak but then Kawarama coughed loudly- too loudly for it to be natural.

Any other time, Hashirama would have found great amusement as his two brothers shared a silent conversation, the only way twins could. Tobirama still scowled as he eyed Kawarama. The latter had moved to sit at the edge of his seat. His lips were pressed firmly together his eyes were soft, almost pleading.

They stared each other down, Hashirama hid his hands in his robe sleeves and clasped them together so the shakes in his hands couldn’t be seen. He wasn’t fast enough though as Touka’s eyes softened as she gazed at him.

After what felt like an eternity, Tobirama huffed and turned his head to the side. Kawarama smiled gently and then looked at Hashirama as his twin released the silencing spell.

“Go ahead, ge ge,” he urged softly. “I’m sure we can handle it later when you get back.”

The clan head looked toward his two advisors. Touka just nodded her head slowly, frown turning into an encouraging smile but Tobirama refused to look at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

It made Hashirama bite his bottom lip. But he still bowed his head to all three of them before he briskly escaped toward the door.

He tried to keep composure as he left, not even bothering to close the door. Yet with each step, it grew harder to breathe and the shaking got worse. He barely had a conscious state of mind to bow his head in greeting to those he met in the hallway.

When he finally stepped outside, he took a large inhale of breath through his mouth. But the pain and shaking didn’t go away. And to make matters worse he could feel his face becoming hot and his eyes stung as most moisture gathered there.

Yet people were there, some even looking at him worriedly. It made him turn away to hide his face and he forced himself to not give in to the urge to run as he hastily strode away.

His feet carried him without a destination. All he knew was that he wanted to be _alone._ He needed to be away from everything to process what he had just learned.

He vaguely had the mind to stick to the more unused paths. The beauty of his home was now muted and dull. He was blind to it all, just wanting to escape the world and the pain in his chest.

Mokuton’s press on his mind became more insistent. Hashirama knew he should let his Bonded in but he _couldn’t._

He hadn’t even realized where he had gone until the ground felt different under his boots. He blinked, clearing the tears in his eyes that he didn’t know escaped, and was startled to see he was standing on the entrance of his home.

Coming back to himself was a bit difficult but when he did he found that, on top of the tears, he was also panting heavily and his muscles burned. Had he been running? Maybe he had for all he knew. He was at least thankful for the cloth band he wore around his forehead so his sweat and tears wouldn’t mingle.

His feet carried him forward before he realized it. Inside his home, it was blessedly silent. Either the disciple attendants in charge of taking care of his home came early or it was later in the day than when he left the office.

His answer came in the form of the latter as he looked around, not even bothering to remove his boots or outer robes, and shoji doors that were open on the left side of the house showed the shadows on the ground were longer than they were before.

He really shouldn’t have been that surprised. His home was, after all, further up in the crevice of the mountain, well off and hidden by rocks and gardens. He had chosen the building when he had reached his Master rank, and finally could have his own personal quarters, specifically because it was so far away from everything.

A high pitched giggle escaped his mouth. The world had kept moving even though he felt like he was just barely hanging on by a thread. The bittersweetness of it all tasted sharp on his tongue.

Rather than dwell on the thought, Hashirama moved further into his home. He attempted to wipe the excess tears away even as more continued to fall. It wasn’t until he reached the third floor of his split level home where his bedroom was located that he realized why his feet had carried him here.

His bedroom took up the entirety of the top floor. The right side of his home was against the mountain wall so all sources of light came from the open doors on the left. His bed was along the back wall in the center with a net curtain, as he kept the doors open most days and nights. From there everything spread out, to his desk, his changing and bathing area, and everything else that wasn’t located on the second floor of his living area.

But as he always did when he stepped in, his eyes traveled toward a wide wall that spaced the doors. Against it, was a low sitting table with a shrine-like set up on it. He was pulled toward it by an urge deep inside that had burrowed right at his heart.

After he knelt on the pillow before it, rather than pray as he did every morning, he reached out for a long rectangular object that sat front and center in the middle of his shrine.

He placed the black lacquered box on his lap before he unclasped the two latches and reverently opened the lid. Inside, nestled amongst soft red silk, was a bamboo flute.

It was a beautiful and well-crafted instrument. His mother had personally cut and carved every aspect of it on the dark bamboo and hand painted even the tiniest of details of the fierce green dragon coiled around it. If one took an even closer look, they would see all sorts of magic and personal seals integrated into the dragon’s design.

It was only saddening that Aisuru Lóng would never again fulfill its purpose of fighting those that threatened the balance of their realm. As his mother’s person Relic, only she could be able to use it as such. But rather than take it to her grave, she had given it to her son that, while he would never have a need for a Relic, had a talent and love for the flute before her death. “An instrument should never be silenced,” she would always say, “and for everyone to enjoy!”

He wondered if she would be disappointed that he now only ever played it only for a short time, late at night, and never where anyone could hear it.

And while Hashirama adored Aisuru Lóng, it had long since lost the luster it once held over him. No, that now belonged to the trinkets he had at the end of the flute. They were wrapped around the dragon’s neck, where it roared at the end of the instrument.

One of them was a circular wooden charm that had a Beginner level protection seal on one side and the other side depicted the sun. Both were raised out of the wood and roughly cut. A precious childhood gift that made his heart ache painfully every time he looked at it.

But the other one that always brought him to his knees was the second trinket. Much smaller, better crafted, and made from polished silver. Hashirama reached out for it and lovingly ran his fingertips over its teardrop shape and the red and white gemstones that made an Uchiha fan that faced him.

“Have you been alive this whole time,” he whispered, wet eyes entranced as he gently flipped the trinket over to reveal an opal gemstone in the shape of a tailed star, “my Northern Star?”

With trembling hands, he picked up the instrument in one hand and held it close to his chest while the other hand carefully held the silver trinket. He slowly closed his eyes and pressed it against his lips, feeling the outline of the star.

An image shown in his mind. Dark eyes, big and warm, with a bright smile that could outshine the sun. The trinket- an earring- dangling from the owner’s left ear as the wind tousled black hair. Scars on the right side of his face but never detracted from the beauty that he had.

And just like that the thread that held Hashirama together finally broke.

His lungs began to choke him with heavy pain. He tried to fight against it but a hard sensation forced its way up his throat until a broken, pitiful sound escaped his mouth. And once it started, it wouldn’t stop even as he gasped with hard, shaky breaths. His eyes pinched together tightly as fresh tears began to pour down his face while he pressed the earring firmly against his bottom lip. He leaned his upper body forward, collapsing in on himself to make him small as possible, as tremors wrecked over his body. But all through it, the corners of his lips pulled upward into a smile.

Mokuton’s spiritual energy was with him the entire time, covering him like a blanket. But where before his Bonded had given Hashirama space, now the god pressed against his mind with a vengeance. This time the clan leader didn’t put up a fight and let him in.

 **_“Hashirama!”_ ** The usually steady and calm voice was tinged with anxiety. There was a sharp but brief squeeze in Hashirama’s chest at having made his Bonded worried. But even with their mental connection, the clan head couldn’t muster the strength to alleviate it.

He felt the other take over his body, his face relaxing as he slowly opened his tear ridden eyes. He felt himself sit up more without even doing so and gazed around before looking at the instrument in his hands. Despite hating how he made his Bonded worried he couldn’t help the amusement at sensing Mokuton’s bafflement.

 **_“Hashirama what’s wrong?”_ ** The tone now was soothing and calm. **_“What ails you?”_ **

But Hashirama’s mind was still too scattered to make a coherent thought and, even though Mokuton had taken control over most of his body, his chest still heaved from uncontrollable sobs that left the words tight in his throat. Yet the clan head forced himself to focus, just enough to at least share the memories of what happened in the office.

Mokuton was quiet after he did, but when the god spoke next it was a whisper. **_“Oh, Hashirama....”_ **

Mokuton’s spiritual energy began to pull away from Hashirama and it gathered, still using the clan leader as a tether, outside next to the man. With his body now back in control, the clan head turned his head to watch the energy take form in a soft golden glow. When it fully took shape, it brightened for a second before disappearing; in its place was a human-sized Mokuton.

Mokuton was magnificent. His features were sharp and strong but there was only softness in every aspect of him. There was a low golden glow around his body, only adding to the ethereal look he had.

Arms reached out and hauled Hashirama close, deceptively muscular and strong under the draped fabric. Without further prompting, Hashirama released the earring in his hand to wrap one arm around Mokuton’s shoulders tightly. With the instrument still held close to his chest, he hid his face in the god’s armor-plated shoulder as he continued to sob.

With his emotions in a sea of turmoil, Mokuton was the lighthouse he needed. When the god’s six others arms, that were from his back, wrapped around Hashirama to surround him fully, it felt like he was safe- finally safe to let everything inside go and he cried harder.

Mokuton didn’t say a word through it all but his hands petted and rubbed all over Hashirama, supporting the clan leader as he slowly pieced himself back together. The god only shared soothing feelings through their Bond which Hashirama latched onto like a lifeline.

And the clan head was thankful for it; thankful that Mokuton wanted to bond with him fully to allow the Senju to reach the rank of Grandmaster. For if Hashirama wasn’t, they wouldn’t be allowed to have this.

It was sacred, just like the tattoos that covered his entire body, and a sign of trust and respect on the part of the supernatural being. For in this form they couldn’t use any of their powers; it was only to give a solid shape in this realm.

Hashirama wasn’t sure how long they stayed kneeled together. All he could focus on was the _pain_ and _guilt_ beginning to wash out of him with each wail and tear. The heaviness in his chest no longer choked him. The jumble of his mind finally quieted down to a mild throb that he was more than happy to bear.

By the time his sobs had gone down to wet and shaky breaths, he was completely wrung out. He was slumped against Mokuton, body too tired to even move. Every inch of him was sore, from his tear stained eyes all the way down to his legs from the awkward position he was kneeling in. His chest felt hollow and a headache was beginning to form. It would be at this point that he would have fallen asleep against his Bonded as he did countless times in the past when he had an episode like this.

But in the hollowness of his body, where usually there was nothing, there was a sensation of _warmth._ Small but bright that slowly seeped into every crevice of his body to give him strength. It made the smile he wore grow until, that too, was starting to hurt.

He felt lightheaded when he pushed himself up into a proper kneeling position, pushing the instrument still in his hand firmly against his chest. When he looked up at Mokuton, he licked his dry lips and proudly spoke, “There are some Uchiha alive!” Or would have if his voice didn’t feel raw and hoarse.

A pair of Mokuton’s hands came up and removed the forehead band. He then cupped Hashirama’s face while the god smiled gently. The clan leader closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. The few stray tears he still had were quickly wiped away.

Hashirama swallowed to wet his throat as he opened his eyes. “Some Uchiha are still alive,” he repeated, quieter but no less excited. “ _He_ might be _alive,_ Mokuton.”

The god’s eyes grew solemn and his smile dimmed. Another hand came up and stroked the top of Hashirama’s head. A pensiveness bled through from their Bond, though the god still held his thoughts back. **_“...You can’t be certain,”_ ** he whispered soothingly but the words were spoken in clear reluctance.

The words were like a splash of cold water onto Hashirama’s soul and it made his chest tighten as he shivered. He gripped the flute closer to him. “We... We never found his body,” he reminded, desperate to keep the warmth inside of him. “And- and every night when I try and call his spirit, he never answered! Maybe that’s because he has been alive this whole time!?” By the end his words were coming out rushed as his lungs tightened, threatening to choke him again.

Mokuton let go of his face and pulled Hashirama close again. He placed the clan leader’s forehead against the god’s armored chest.

His Bonded didn’t say anything to contradict his statements. Yet, really, Hashirama didn’t need to be reminded that, unless forced, spirit’s were fickle about if they answered a summons or not.

 **_“I did not mean to imply you couldn’t hope,”_ ** Mokuton stated softly, deep voice being a balm to Hashirama. **_“Merely that you must be cautious with your heart....”_ **The arms around the clan leader tightened.

**_“...I do not wish to see you suffer again like you did before....”_ **

Hashirama’s stomach clenched and he bowed more into himself. He didn’t need to feel their Bond to know what the god was talking about or why he spoke the way he did. The clan leader could vividly remember how near inconsolable he was after, what most of the world called now, the Uchiha Massacre.

His eyes stung but no fresh tears fell as he gazed down at the flute in his hand. Specifically looking at the two trinkets as they dangled against each other. So beautiful and odd together. And the last two things he had to remember of the person he loved the most in this world- living or dead.

“I know...,” he whispered through a tight throat, pushing himself further into his Bonded’s embrace. “I know....”

The response Hashirama got was Mokuton held him more tightly and kissed the top of his head.

 

* * *

 

_Elsewhere...._

 

Kagami pulled the hood of his cloak further over his head to protect his eyes. The rain came down hard, making the already dangerous mountain trail even more perilous of a climb. He resisted the urge to curse because it always rained in this region and he was the one that decided to take this route in case they were somehow followed. It didn’t mean he had to _like_ it.

He froze when he heard the sound of some rocks tumbling down and trail’s edge but he relaxed a little when thankfully there were no distressed outcries. Gripping the rock face with his right hand, he turned and looked over his left shoulder.

Two and a half pairs of dark eyes gazed back at him. His three students were equally cloaked as him, with their leather bindings removed from their arms and legs. Their cloaks were used to hide their swords and masks. They now looked like normal travelers.

“Is something wrong, bo fù?” Izumi asked from the center of the three, leaning around Shisui.

“I thought I heard some rocks falling,” the older man explained, eyes then looking behind them to see if there were any unknown shapes.

“That was me,” Itachi confessed from the back. “Hit some loose rocks.”

Kagami sighed softly with a smile. “Alright,” he nodded before he turned back around. “We should be at the entrance soon.” He resisted the need to tell them to be careful. That was already a given.

He continued to lead the band forward, mindful of each step with his limp. Without Bishamon’s energy, his leg would certainly be in pain right now. Moments later, as he rounded a small bend in the mountain, he recognized a jutted rock. The trail continued on but he ignored it in favor of the rock with a small smile on his face.

When he got closer, he removed his left glove which revealed his tattooed hand. He channeled his spiritual energy there and when he brushed it against the corner where the rock jutted out of the mountain, there was a flash of a sigil- releasing a spell. He then shoved his body into the rock until it pushed inward and revealed a thin crevice.

When he stepped inside, it opened up to a cave. He moved off to the side and allowed the three younger Uchiha to come in with him.

When Itachi was fully inside, Kagami moved the false rock back in place and sealed the secret entrance.

He sighed in relief when he turned around to face the others. He finally felt at ease enough to relax and breathe, a small portion of his chest loosening.

His three students were waiting for him not far off. Izumi now held a green lantern in her hand, the soft light illuminating the area. Kagami was just thankful they didn’t have to use the red one.

“Well,” Shisui spoke in his usual jovial attitude. His smile was warm as he pushed back his hood along with the other two. When he lowered his arms, he paused his right hand and tugged a little at the eyepatch over his right eye to readjust it. “We made it back in one piece.”

The older Uchiha chuckled while he approached them, putting his glove back on. “That is all I could hope for.”

Izumi hummed and giggled. “I can’t wait to get home and see everyone!” She turned and started walking through the tunnel, leading the way as everyone followed. Over her shoulder, she added, “And a nice hot meal tonight!”

“And comfy beds!” Shisui sighed in bliss. “Gods that sounds wonderful, after being so long on the road.”

Kagami chuckled in agreement with his brother while Itachi nodded with his own soft smile.

Shisui hummed in thought and crossed his arms behind his head. “Hey Itachi,” he turned to where his one eye could look at the other boy, “do you think your brother will ask for tomatoes tonight for dinner?”

“Knowing Sasuke? And if we have some? Most definitely.”

The older Onmyouji boy scrunched his nose. “Lovely,” he added drily.

“Oh, stop it,” Izumi laughed. She lifted one of her legs and made to playfully hit the other by kicking it backwards. “You’re just annoyed since Sasuke tries to steal your portions.”

“And _only_ my portions,” Shisui protested as he dodged. “I think I have a little right to be annoyed!”

Kagami tilted his head to the side with a fond smile and a heavy warm feeling in his chest as he watched his three relatives bicker and banter. He enjoyed their antics, loved the _normalcy_ it had. Gods’ know their lives were anything but.

But watching them grow into fine Onmyouji was one of the things that kept him going. Gave him hope that maybe, one day, things would be better than what they had now.

He stayed silent as they all continued on until they reached the other side of the tunnel. It was closed off- made to look like it was a dead end- before Kagami opened it like he had done at the entrance.

The three younger Uchiha filed out, hoods back in place because the rain hadn’t let up during their trek.

After Kagami sealed the exit back up and turned around, he saw they were running across the yard of the compound toward the house.

Kagami figured the place had once been a lord’s manor of some kind and it had seen better days. Dingy and run down with broken shingles and doors with missing windows and portions of walls. Kagami remembered how barely unlivable the place was when they had first stumbled upon it.

But somehow, something the Onmyouji could only say was sheer stubbornness, they had managed to fix some of the abandoned buildings to be a sustainable home.

It was such a far cry though from what they once had.

Kagami closed his eyes and shook his head with a deep breath. He refused to delve further in that thought.

After he opened his eyes again, he took off to join the others, albeit at a slower pace due to him not feeling the need to rush. By the time he arrived at the entrance, a firm roof over his head, the three of younger Uchiha had already removed and hung their wet cloaks and were starting to switch their shoes. When Kagami started to follow suit with his own cloak, he smirked at hearing rapid footsteps from down the hall.

He looked towards the end of the corridor as a young boy, no older than eight, rounded the corner. Unmistakably an Uchiha with his short black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes, he wore an ear to ear grin with wide, bright and innocent, eyes.

“Itachi ge ge!” he cried as he ran down the hall towards them.

Itachi didn’t say a word but wore a small and equally excited smile. He stepped up onto the dark wooden floors and opened his arms.

The younger Uchiha took that as an opportunity to barrel into him, nearly knocking the both of them down, and wrapped his arms tightly around the elder’s waist. “Welcome home!”

“Hello, di di,” Itachi greeted as he wrapped his arms around his little brother’s shoulders. “It’s good to be back.”

The brothers drew apart and Sasuke immediately went to hug Izumi. “Welcome back, jie jie!” He gave her an equally enthusiastic hug as his brother.

“Thank you, Sasuke,” she whispered as she hugged him back before she leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Were you able to learn a lot while we were gone?”

He beamed up at her. “Yep! I can’t wait until I can tell you about the new stuff I learned!”

The female Onmyouji smiled gently. “I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

When Sasuke let go of her, he made to move towards Kagami, completely bypassing Shisui.

“Hey!” Shisui stopped the younger by planting his left hand firmly on top of the others head. “Why don’t I get a welcome home hug?” he asked teasingly as the boy struggled to dislodge his hand.

“Because you’re not special enough!” Sasuke snapped with a glaring pout, little hands on top of the others.

Shisui laughed as he tousled the young boy’s hair. “So rude!”

Kagami hid his smile behind his hand and suppressed his laughter as he watched the two of them. He looked towards the other two to see Izumi was biting her bottom lip with a barely repressed smile while Itachi looked off to the side with his lips pressed together. But the corners of his mouth were tilted upward.

When he looked back, Sasuke had successfully removed Shisui’s hand, holding it above his head. While the boy still looked agitated there was a warm light in his eyes and, whether he realized it or not, his hands squeezed the elder’s before he shoved it away.

When Sasuke’s back turned toward Shisui, the older Uchiha’s face turned softer as he chuckled under his breath.

Kagami didn’t make a comment on it as Sasuke pulled him into a hug when he stepped up into the hall. He squeezed the boy back. His chest felt light and warm when an innocent face turned up to his with a wide grin.

“Welcome home, bo fù!”

Kagami sighed softly with a small smile. He used his right hand to smooth out Sasuke’s hair. “It’s good to finally be home,” he agreed with a nod.

“And we are very glad you made it back.”

Everyone turned back toward the end of the hall where a woman now stood, leaning against the corner with a content smile. Another Uchiha with long black hair, the most noticeable thing about her was how there were bandages wrapped around her neck and hands.

When Mikoto saw she had everyone’s attention, she walked forward with lights steps and a regal posture. Kagami frowned though at seeing how slow it was compared to her normal pace.

Itachi must have noticed it too because he moved to meet her halfway. “Mu qīn,” he greeted when she pulled him into a hug.

When they pulled apart, Itachi moved to her side and wrapped an arm around his mother’s waist as the rest of the family gathered to join them. With wide eyes but eyebrows furrowed together, he asked, “Are you alright? Have you been taking your medicine?”

Mikoto just merely giggled. She raised two of her fingers then tapped the middle of her son’s forehead. “Silly boy,” she stated with only warmth, “don’t worry about me. I’m just having a rough day.”

Kagami’s heart squeezed and his lips pressed together firmly together when she greeted the others with a hug and a kiss. Mikoto always had an excellent poker face. Unless you knew her and didn’t look too closely, you wouldn’t see the telltale shadow in her dark eyes indicating she was lying. Like now.

He wondered how long had she been out of her pain relievers. Had to be sometime after they left because he remembered seeing her take one on the morning of their departure. And Mikoto only used the bare minimum of Koujin’s, her Bonded, energy to alleviate her pain just for her to move.

Kagami bit back the remark he wanted to make and swallowed it down. Instead, he reached behind his back and produced a heavy pouch.

When she came to him, he wrapped one arm around her shoulder in a hug and presented the pouch to her. He looked at her directly in the eyes with a tight smile. “Here is the bounty we were able to get.”

She looked back at him with a similar smile. “Thank you,” she nodded and took the offered item.

He continued to eye her as she opened it and her eyes grew wide at seeing the paper and coin money. “It is a very large amount,” she praised but still frowned. She lifted her head once she had finished looking at it all. “More than what the original bounty said.”

“Some more villagers had added to the award before we arrived.” Kagami and Mikoto looked back toward the children. Izumi had an awkward smile, her right arm across her chest and the hand gripping the left elbow. “And since we used a proxy to pick up the bounty,” she continued. “We couldn’t tell them that we were more than okay with just taking the original amount.”

Mikoto sighed softly. “I guess that can’t be helped then.”

When she looked back at Kagami she asked, “So how was your journey? You’re back a few days later than anticipated.”

Although the question was innocent enough, her tone and face were warm and motherly, but Kagami could see a playful shrewdness in her eyes.

Kagami gazed at her, unimpressed. “You know I can’t say anything until _after_ I talk to the Grandmaster,” he stated in all seriousness.

He nearly winced at seeing the laughing light wash away from Mikoto, replaced by hardness. He also revealed that their tardiness had to do with their hunt rather than a simple delay.

Before she could speak, Itachi cut in, “Don’t you mean ‘us?’”

The adults looked to the children again. Itachi looked at ease but Kagami could see the tension in his shoulders that was there now. Likewise, Shisui looked calm but his arms were crossed over his chest and there was a sharpness in his eyes as he gazed at the older man. For Izumi, her lips were pursed into a frown and eyebrows furrowed together. Sasuke, the poor boy, just looked wide-eyed between everyone with his own small frown.

Kagami smiled as best he could. “No. I mean myself.”

Izumi lifted her head high. “You always tell us that we have to follow the clan rules,” she reminded. “And one is that _all_ returning Onmyouji have to report to the Mission Desk or a high ranking superior. Isn’t that right?”

“...That’s right,” Kagami agreed with a huffing laugh. He tried to fight the grin that wanted to form as he crossed his arms over his chest. “But there is something I must talk to the Grandmaster about, _in private.”_

He sent them all a pointed look as he saw the realization cross all three of their faces. They all made faces of discontent but nodded regardless.

Only then did Kagami allowed himself to smile and uncrossed his arms. He looked back at Mikoto, who still wore a warm smile but an eyebrow was lifted with a tilt of her head. The other man just merely shook his head.

She stared at him a moment longer but he refused to speak more on the matter. “Very well then,” she sighed with a nod when she got the message.

Mikoto nodded her head towards the corridor. “Sasuke just finished a training session with him. Last we saw of him was when he was going toward his room for private meditation.”

Kagami nodded in thanks before he looked at the children with an easy smile. “Now,” he began as he limped past them, “as your superior, I order you to go get washed up and relax.” As he passed each of his students, he placed one hand on one of their shoulders and gave them a friendly squeeze, including Sasuke so the boy wouldn’t feel left out.

After passing them, he looked over his shoulder and winked. “And don’t worry,” he added, “I’ll make sure to tell the Grandmaster how well you all did.”

When Kagami was at the end of the corridor, Shisui called, “Hey! If he still has his hair super long, tell him I request he cut it!”

Kagami threw his head back as he laughed and continued on. Though before he got out of earshot, he heard Izumi groan while Itachi said in a deadpan tone, “You really want to do extra training.” Kagami only heard Shusui laugh in response.

As Kagami walked on, his smile dropped from his face. He sighed heavily with a solid feeling forming in the bottom of his stomach.

He had avoided the feeling, more focused on the need to escape than what had happened on the hunt. But now that they were finally safe, a nauseating feeling began to happen as he thought about what he had to report.

Besides that, he felt nothing but a cold numbness in his body. Limping down familiar halls, he was just going through the motions. But his mind replayed the events of the hunt and part of him sort of wondered if there was something he could have done differently to avoid all of them being caught.

He knew thinking about it though would do him no good from previous experiences. The past was the past and there was nothing he could do about it. Now it was all going to be about damage control.

He turned down the corridor to the bedrooms and came to a stop in front of the only door that was closed. He took another deep breath to calm himself before he knocked the shoji door.

And then he waited.

It was a silent wait, with the rain outside offering the only noise. He stood patiently, staring straight at the door, where even inside no sound came from. By himself in the hall, even his own breathing sounded loud to his ears.

But the silence made him sharp and focused. Made him aware of the rise and fall of his chest. His muscles shifting beneath his skin when he shifted on his feet, Bishamon’s energy coursing through his right leg. It was good, for it made the nausea he felt slowly go away. Yet the heavy feeling stayed with him.

His head perked up when he finally heard a voice call him inside. Silently he slid the door open and stepped inside.

As he closed the door behind him, his eyes traveled around the room out of habit. No bigger than a normal sized bedroom, it was depressingly barren for the most part, save for some sleeping items, a jug and basin, and a bag of clothes pushed to one corner. The shoji doors in the back of the room were open, letting him see the overgrown garden of what might have once been a beautiful courtyard. It allowed the air to circulate in the room but also made it cool and damp.

His eyes then traveled to the center of the room and he stopped himself from grinning at the long white hair of the man before him.

In a lotus position, the man’s back was toward Kagami and his somewhat spikey locks flowed down to his upper back. Kagami’s chest tightened, as it did every time, to see where a right arm should be. Instead of the long sleeve of his undershirt, like the left, the right had been cut and sewed up, leaving nothing but open space.

Kagami took a deep inhale before he moved forward a bit and knelt on one knee towards the man. “Grandmaster,” he greeted as he bowed his head.

“High Master Kagami.” There was a pause. “Where are your students?”

“I thought it best for them to rest upon our return.” Kagami lifted his head to see the man’s back still towards him.

There was a scoff, the man’s shoulders twitching a little. “That’s not a good example for them.”

Any other time Kagami would have just smiled at the admonishment. Instead, he pressed his lips together briefly. “I felt the children didn’t need to be here when I gave my report,” he confessed gravely.

The Grandmaster turned the right side of his head, just enough for him to see the hint of a jaw. “Something happened.”

Kagami’s eyes tightened and his stomach rolled at hearing the subtle worry amongst the strong statement. And even though his words weren’t phrased as a question, the Onmyouji took to answering it as such, “Yes.”

He delivered the report of the hunt methodically. Going from when they arrived and used the proxy to confirm the bounty to when they gathered clues of who the target was and an idea of their ranking. When they had learned that it was an A rank Jorogumo, Kagami decided that it would be an excellent moment to see how Shisui would handle such a high ranking being on his own.

When he was describing their arrival of where the Jorogumo lived, he paused with his jaw tightening before he continued. “Before we could confront the Jorogumo in her territory, there was already a fight taking place. Three other Onmyouji were already there.”

Kagami watched as the Grandmaster’s shoulders stiffened but, beyond that, he didn’t say anything. He took that as a sign to continue.

“I sent my students into the forest to check on the traps we had set up for our target earlier, and to be ready. I then started to observe the other Onmyouji.

“The Jorogumo managed to escape them and she went off into the woods.” Kagami paused and gulped to wet his dry throat.

“The original plan that Shisui had come up with was to force the Jorogumo down onto the forest floor and capture her on one of the traps. But the other Onmyouji set off on foot on the forest floor. They ended up activating some of them.”

“Did they suspect anything?” the Grandmaster asked. His head was turned more and revealed the corner of an ugly frown.

“No, not at first.” Kagami’s hands tightened into fists as he wrinkled his nose and bowed his head. Bile rose to his throat. He could feel Bishamon’s energy began to react more to him, the god’s emotion of curiosity coming through their Bond.  “But I am afraid I might have been the one to alert them at least to the presence of other Onmyouji’s.”

Before the Grandmaster could ask, Kagami explained, “As I followed them, I figured out which direction they were going and I went ahead of them and set up a trap of my own. I... I failed to realize what rank they were.”

He described what happened when their leader sprang his trap, the releasing of spiritual energy giving away what he was dealing with. “When I realized that their leader was a High Master, and I assumed the other two were at least that rank as well, I raced off to find my students.”

Despite the tension that sat in his body, Kagami felt the corners of his lips pull upward. “My students were more prepared than I realized.”

He could help but hold his head high and warmth spread throughout his chest as he went over how Itachi captured the Jorogumo, how Kagami Banished her back to her realm, and how Izumi absorbed the negative energy from the Core all alone and was _still_ able to stand and move.

He noticed the corners of the other man’s mouth had turned upward and Kagami’s own smile grew more. But it dimmed a moment later.

“After my students were finished, I managed to get the coded message out that we were not alone. After I helped Apprentice-Journeyman Izumi with the negative energy, we managed to at least escape with the help of smoke bombs.” He frowned though at realizing his statement and corrected. “Almost anyway. One gave chase but since he was already injured from the battle with the Jorogumo, a simple earth wall spell was easy to distract him and waste some of his spiritual energy and we were able to escape.

“We had to wait a few days after as the other Onmyouji stayed in town and we couldn’t afford to use a proxy in case they were detected. I am unsure if it was because of their injured ally or they were waiting for us to show up and collect the reward.”

He licked his lips. “After they left, rather than come straight home, I lead us on a long trek in case we were followed. It is the reason for our delay.”

The room grew quiet after that. “Were you able to identify the clan of the three Onmyouji were from?” the Grandmaster asked when he must have realized that Kagami was finished.

Kagami bit his bottom lip as his heart dropped to his stomach. He knew the question had been coming and he opened his mouth to say but the words that left were not the ones he wanted to say. “It was dark but during when their leader sprang my trap I caught a flash of their clan symbol before I was forced to look away....”

“Kagami....” The Onmyouji gritted his teeth at the soft tone. He would rather it be biting for not answering directly.

His chest grew tight and he shut his eyes tight as he bowed his head. Bishamon’s energy started fully mix with his own, offering support without words, even as the god’s frustration and worry bled through their Bond. Even with it, it still took him a moment to find his voice, to remember to breathe, when he said with strangled words, “Senju.... They were Senju.”

The word felt bitter on his tongue and he immediately wanted to cut it off, just to never speak it again. He hunched his shoulders as if to hide in place. The heavy feeling in his chest grew, barely enough for him to breathe. Then there was the sound of movement. Kagami snapped his eyes open just as a hand grasped his shoulder roughly.

He couldn’t look away from the face before him, even with the pressure on his shoulder hurting him. Through the thick leather glove, he could feel the impression of the Clan Leader’s Ring that rested on the man’s thumb with how hard the other man was gripping.

One dark right eye stared wide at him, the other hidden behind an eyepatch. There was a manic energy in it, only made more terrifying by the scars that twisted and marred the right side of his face. His teeth were bared with a tense jaw.

“Are you sure, Kagami?” he demanded, giving a little shake to the Onmyouji’s shoulder. “Are you _really sure?”_

Unable to answer with his throat tight, Kagami gave a curt nod.

The eye roved over Kagami’s face for a second longer before Obito let out a wheezy sigh. His left hand released Kagami’s shoulder and traveled down the High Master’s arm as he sat back on his haunches.

He cast his eye down to his lap with a bowed head. It grew distant and haunted but filled completely with dark fire. His face grew pale with a bitter smile. Kagami could feel the sting of tears at seeing the display.

“Of all the damn clans...,” Obito muttered while he brought up a hand to cover his mouth, “why did it have to be _them._ ”

Kagami bit his tongue to keep himself from apologizing at hearing the venom in the other man’s voice. He tightened his fists harder. The time for formality had long since past. “Obito....”

That snapped the man out of his reverie and he looked up at Kagami with a shaken, questioning gaze. Kagami forced himself to not start trembling as he asked, “Obito, what do we do?”

He meant for the question to be a focuser. Something to bring Obito out of whatever thoughts he was thinking. So he hated how _small_ and _weak_ he sounded; uncertain and lost. It reminded him too much of the past.

Obito’s face softened, the fiery inferno in his eye simmered down to something warm and comforting. He reached out and took ahold of one of Kagami’s fists.

He responded in kind by releasing the tension and flipped his own hand over. He latched onto Obito’s like a lifeline.

“For now we lay low,” Obito spoke softly. He squeezed Kagami’s hand. “But you did everything right Kagami. Did everything in your power to make sure we’re still safe.”

Kagami swallowed past the lump in his throat and smiled weakly at the praise.

It was silly, he knew, but those words and actions eased the tightened muscles in his chest. Helped him breathe again and feel warm.

Obito pulled away, and Kagami was sure what he was going to go back into his Grandmaster mode. But then suddenly an arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close.

With wide eyes, Kagami’s face fell onto Obito’s shoulder. When he took a shaky breath he was assaulted by the musk of the rain mixed with the spicy scent that was completely Obito.

“I’m glad you and the kids made it back safe,” Obito whispered into his hair.

It made Kagami relax and return the hold by wrapping his arms around the other man’s upper body.

At sensing his emotions, Bishamon’s energy pulled away until only there was still come in his left leg. Kagami nearly laughed because Bishamon still had their Bond open but when the High Master eased the other’s worry, the god withdrew, leaving Kagami and Obito alone.

When the two men pulled apart, the easy warm feeling in Kagami’s body increased at seeing Obito’s big and bright grin. All teeth and spread from ear to ear.

“Welcome home, jie bai xiōngdi.”

Kagami responded with a similar grin before he pulled Obito back into a crushing hug. He closed his eyes as Obito chuckled and he pushed back against the wetness that was starting to form in his eyes. Yet even as some tears escaped, he felt no heaviness in his body, just the warmth that filled him.

He would never get tired of hearing that title. It was a reminder. That above all the formalities, duty, and honor, that before Obito was Clan Leader and the only Grandmaster of their small family, that they were brother’s in all but blood. An oath that tied them to each other and was even stronger than blood. Him, Mikoto, and Obito.

Kagami chuckled, thinking how funny it was that the man before him was once his junior and someone he really wasn’t that close to before. He even remembered how he helped Obito when the younger man was an Apprentice to practice his seal work with others. Now Obito was one of the threads that were holding Kagami together.

When they pulled apart, Kagami quickly wiped away the tears and sniffled.

Obito’s grin was softer as he sat back, coughed, and asked, “Is there anything else to report High Master Kagami?”

It almost made the Onmyouji guffaw. Instead, he just let out a small chuckle.

Still wanting to keep the easy atmosphere while he composed himself, he latched onto one of the only things he could think of. “One more thing,” he tried to be serious but the grin he wore wouldn’t go away. “Apprentice-Journeyman Shisui formally requests you cut your hair.”

Obito’s face formed into a sneer, though there was a playfulness in his eyes meaning it wasn’t to be taken seriously. “The stupid brat!” he bit out without much heat.

Kagami clasped a hand over his mouth so not to throw his head back. But he still giggled maniacally, shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

When he finally calmed down, he looked up to see Obito with a friendly and warm grin, eyes crinkled upward.

Kagami sat up straight feeling a whole lot lighter than he had in the weeks of being on the road.

Obito shook his head, clearly exasperated. “Well since you’ve finished, I think you deserve some rest. I am still going to do my meditation.”

“Of course,” Kagami nodded. He made a move to stand but Obito clasped him on the shoulder before he could stand.

“Just a reminder,” the clan leader spoke seriously even though he still grinned. “Next time something like this happens, don’t forget to use that warning seal I gave you.”

He squeezed Kagami’s shoulder. “I gave it to you so I could protect you all.”

Kagami smiled softly. He reached up and grabbed Obito’s forearm. “I know,” he promised with a squeeze of his own. “But I also made a promise to protect our family, and that includes you.”

The air then became a little colder, that had nothing to do with the weather, when Obito’s grin dropped a little. His lips twisted and turned brittle, the light in his eyes dimming. He didn’t say a confirmation, but patted Kagami’s shoulder and then pulled away.

“I’ll see you at dinner,” he simply said as he turned away to go back to his previous position.

Kagami winced at the clear dismissal. It left him a little cold as he bowed and left the room.

When he closed the door, he stood completely still with his back towards the door. He bowed his head. His mouth twisted into a deep frown and eyebrows came together as he closed his eyes. He felt empty now, only with a little of the joyous warmth inside of him.

He hadn’t meant to turn Obito’s mood sour. He just wanted Obito to know that he wasn’t alone in needing to protect everyone. That Kagami, too, would be willing to do the same for his sworn brother. That he was willing to lay down his _life_ for the man too.

Kagami sighed and looked over his shoulder at the door. He was sticking out his hand towards Obito for him to take, just as the other had done for him eight years before. When Kagami wasn’t sure if he and Shisui would come out of everything alive.

He just wondered what he had to do in order for Obito to take it and know he didn’t have to be alone.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my information about some definitions you can find it [here](http://malakia215.tumblr.com/post/183899562245/chapter-2-notes-for-tbot)
> 
> As always you can always find me [here](http://malakia215.tumblr.com/) on tumblr :)
> 
> You can always find me [here](https://twitter.com/Malakia215) on twitter too though I rarely post Naruto stuff there


	3. Chapter 3

_Obito took in a deep breath with a relaxed smile on his face. With his eyes closed, it heightened the cold air hitting the back of his throat and the smell of the sweet, sharp tang of thin air. When he opened his eyes, the high ranges of the Tsukuyomi Mountains were sprawled before him, some peaks so high up that their snowy caps were hidden by the clouds. The outlook was grey, brown, and black with only white snow offering a splash of color. But soon that too would go away as spring was almost in full arrival. And with the melt would come the fresh water that flowed down the many small rivers and streams that dotted the mountain and into the Ootsutsuki River and Lake._

_He looked behind him. The large balcony he stood on gave him a view of not only the outside but also Ooshima below. There were many balconies like this that ran all along the hollowed mountain walls. They offered the only sources of light in the day as the sun was often hidden to the people._

_The town bustled with life as family and Uchiha disciples went about their business. Equally dark in color as the outside, one would imagine the place to be bleak. Yet that was not the case; the secret lay in the fact that the precious material they mined and quarried made up the makeup, built into the buildings._

_Obsidian, marble, or practically every other gem or stone could be found in the city buildings and narrow roads. Ooshima wasn’t nicknamed ‘The Residence of the Gods’ for nothing after all._

_“Jie bai xiōngdi!” The Onmyouji perked up and approached the railing towards the town and looked down. Upon one of the numerous bridges that helped the citizens move around freely, Kagami waved widely with Shisui, Rin, and little Sasuke. Itachi, Izumi, Kakashi, and Mikoto were there too and they all joined in and waved at a more sedate pace._

_Obito just laughed with a wide grin and waved back with his right arm._

_“Slacking off again I see.”_

_Grin widening, Obito turned to see two figures step out of the hollowed corridor that led to the balcony. The one in front was broad shouldered with a mess of black, spiky hair that flowed down his back. Looking at his face, one eye hidden behind bangs, there were creases of wrinkles under his visible eye and made him look for too old for someone who was only six years Obito’s senior. But when he smiled, the little crooked one like he wore now, it made him look much younger._

_The other one not far behind had a more youthful look with a slimmer build. Similar, but thinner, dark hair that was trimmed to frame his face and the rest was in a low ponytail that was now tossed over his left shoulder. There was a sharp deviance in his eyes and a smirking mouth that spoke of playfulness, probably in the planning of a prank or joke._

_Obito huffed. “Of course not. Madara- ge ge,” the Onmyouji raised his head, taking a higher air about himself as he returned to where he previously stood. “I thought I heard a cry of distress from Kagami- jie bai xiōngdi and went to see what it was.”_

_Izuna laughed while Madara rolled his eyes and they came to stand on either side of Obito. He gently ribbed at the scarred man’s left side. “Nice excuse,” he complimented with a wink._

_Madara snorted as Obito grinned proudly and retorted, “Thank you, Izuna- ge ge.”_

_“Don’t encourage him, Izuna- di di,” the eldest groaned. “The old lady excuses were bad enough. I don’t need another you with him coming up with_ **_logical_ ** _ones.”_

_Izuna and Obito just snickered to each other._

_Obito then winced when there was a sharp tug on his right ear. He looked to Madara with a pout as he rubbed the pain away. His older brother gazed back at him, unimpressed._

_“And it’s ‘Clan Leader Madara’ to you, brat,” he chided. “Use proper titles while you are on guard duty.”_

_Obito just stuck his tongue out in petulance before he sharply turned and sent his other brother a dirty look when he heard snickering._

_All three of them looked out onto the mountainous landscape. Obito closed his eyes and smiled while a burst of cold air rushed past them, rustling his hair._

_He could live forever like this, with his two immediate relatives by his side. Standing as a proud Onmyouji clan against those that threatened their realm. It made him feel warm inside in a way that no fire pit ever would. It gave him_ **_strength, honor, and a sense of belonging._ **

_As if sensing his mood, he felt Kamui pull at his mind. He welcomed her in as their energies mixed together. It added to the feeling of warmth and safety already inside of him._

**_“Obito....”_ **

_“I love our family and home,” he stated as he basked in it all. “And I would do anything to protect it.”_

_His declaration was met with silence, which he found odd and unnerving. Usually, his brothers would agree or call him a sap for being so openly sentimental. It made him feel cold and a heavy feeling formed in the stomach._

**_“Obito....”_ **

**_“_ ** _If that is the case then why did you let me in?”_

_Obito’s eyes snapped open at the familiar voice behind him. Not of his brothers, but of someone he once trusted without a doubt. Who knew more of his secrets than any of his friends and family combined. Who, at one time, he thought he would have a Sworn Brotherhood with, just like that man had with Madara._

**_“Obito.”_ **

_He spun around but the abruptly froze when there was a sudden sharp pain in his lower chest. But it wasn’t even compared to the one in his heart as it shattered into pieces. The pain there made it hard to breathe. Or was that more from the copper and liquid as his blood pushed its way up and into his mouth?_

_Around him, the air no longer smelled cold and damp. It was replaced by the stench of burning oil and thick smoke as his beloved town burned. The sounds of life were now the noises of swords clashing, and the screams of men, women, and children. And while that all went on, Obito could only stare helplessly wide-eyed at Madara’s smirking and twisted face._

_Battle crazed and manic, it left Obito small and unable to understand what was going on. The person before him didn’t even look like his firm, but kind, older brother._ _“How did this happen? It wasn’t supposed to happen!”_

 _“Why did you let me in, Obito?” Madara asked but it wasn’t his brother’s voice. It was_ **_Hashirama’s_ ** _voice._

_“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, ge ge, I swear! Hashirama just wanted to talk! He said he just wanted to talk!”_

_The words were stuck in his throat though, even as Obito opened his mouth and only blood spilled forth._

**_“Obito.”_ **

_“It’s all your fault,” Madara/Hashirama continued, taunted. “If you hadn’t let me in none of this would have happened. Everyone would still be alive.”_

_Tears poured freely down Obito’s face, his left eye going dark as pain engulfed the area._ _“I’m sorry, ge ge! I’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry-”_

_The sword in his chest was yanked out and he stumbled backward. The world was spinning and the railing that was supposed to be there wasn’t, and suddenly he was falling backward._

**_“Obito!”_ **

_But before he went over the edge he finally looked around. Off in the distance, he saw how Ooshima burned, an inferno of fire and the black smoke rose to the top opening of the mountain. The shadows from flames danced on the walls, looking like taunting demons they hunted. A fitting retribution for an Onmyouji Clan that associated themselves with fire._

_Yet his immediate sight was that of bodies. Kagami, Mikoto, Shisui, Izumi, Itachi, and Sasuke. They all looked at him with dead eyes and slit throats. They all looked accusing or pleading- as if asking and blaming Obito for what had happened to them._

_The worst was Izuna, who wore a deranged smile with lifeless eyes. A large and deep diagonal slash was across his chest._ **_One that Obito had caused. He had done that. He killed his own brother._ **

_His eyes traveled back towards Madara/Hashirama, who only threw his head back in taunting and sickening laughter._

_“Now die!”_

_And with that Obito fell over the edge and plunged below._

**_“Obito!”_ **

 

* * *

 

Obito snapped his eyes open with a gasp as he shot up from his futon. His heart beat erratically in his chest while his body trembled with his skin was sticky from the layer of sweat. He curled in on himself where he sat with his left arm cradled against his stomach and rocked back and forth.

His mind was blank, but not the kind that calmed but one where he forgot who and where he was. The world around him was drowned out by his harsh pants and the rushing of blood in his ears. So when there was a soft touch on his right shoulder, he jerked and fell on his side to get away.

His gaze snapped toward his right, but immediately closed his eyes again with a hiss and looked away. His Sharingan was activated in his right and, companioned with his Byakugan in the left, he was bombarded with more information than he could handle.

When he came back to himself, he turned back with his right eye back to normal and his left eye partially opening before he remembered at the last second to keep it closed. He exhaled a shaky breath when he saw it was only Kamui, his Bonded.

The silver glowing goddess kneeled on the ground, arms outstretched with open palms. Defined, but soft features were contorted in clear worry but her pale eyes were assessing while she looked over his form.

A sense of soothing, a soft coo, went through their Bond that eased his tense muscles. But still he shook and his limbs were uncoordinated when he tried to push himself up.

When she touched him again, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to flinch away from it again or go towards her. His Bonded made the decision for him as she all but hauled him to her embrace with a powerful hold.

Obito felt the sting of tears behind his eyes when his face landed into her pale, thick, and wavy hair that tumbled over her shoulder. He buried his face more into it and breathed in her scent.

The smell reminded him of a rainstorm when it had ended on a dark cloudless night that showed off the full moon and stars. But it was also summer, with the sun coming up in the morning. It was endlessly warm and comforting but celestially powerful.

It told him he was safe, that the world could not hurt him here. But tears still escaped from the corner of his eyes and he let out a weak sob.

Her arms tightened around him, hands petting up and down his back, and he vaguely noted that it was along the pattern of his tattoos. She whispered motherly words into his ear, sometimes kissing the side of his head caringly. Years ago, he would have been ashamed at how she comforted him as if he was a frightened child, but not anymore. Not when it was really the only way it kept the monsters in his dreams at bay.

He wept openly but kept his face close into her hair to muffle the sound of his sobs. All the while, he latched onto the warmth that she fed him through their Bond. He used it as a strength to stop the shakes and piece himself back together.

When his tears had died and his breathing evened out to soft pants, Obito slowly pulled away from her and Kamui put up no resistance when he did. Both his eyes hurt and his head was heavy when he looked up at her with his one eye. But when she smiled gently down at him, he smiled weakly back. She then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead.

He closed his eye and just took in her otherworldly presence. It made him feel warm inside and drove back the darkness that still haunted him. Before she pulled away, he croaked, “I was back there again.”

He felt his Bonded stiffen minutely before she relaxed. “I know,” she whispered as she pulled him once again close to her.

Not even thinking of fighting against her grasp, he pushed his head further into her chest. He didn’t bother to ask why this kept happening or when would it end. Dreams like this always haunted him ever since that night and he knew they would follow him for the rest of his days. A punishing reminder for his deeds.

“Hush.” Kamui carded her hands gently through his hair and he realized he had let the thoughts slip through. “Don’t think such things now.” Her voice was soft and tinged with hurt. She clearly wanted to say more but didn’t, and Obito was thankful for that.

“Sorry.” His voice was muffled but he refused to lift his head.

Kamui just hummed and slowly began to rock them side to side.

Obito closed his eye and continued to feed off the warmth she gave. But he knew he couldn’t stay this way forever. So with a heavy sigh, he reluctantly pulled away again.

This time, he didn’t go back to sitting. He moved away and went over to the wash basin in the corner of his room.

“What time is it?” he asked while he did.

His Bonded let out a soft sigh. “Hours before everyone is awake.”

Obito hummed an acknowledgment but made no other response.

“You should try to go back to sleep.”

Obito glanced over his shoulder after he knelt down and began to pour the water in the basin. Kamui was still kneeling with her hands in her lap and head tilted to the side with unease, even as she smiled.

“You know I won’t be able to,” he sighed. He bit his bottom lip when the goddess’s smile turned shakily brittle with no warmth in her eyes. Just the shadows that threatened heartbreak.

“Perhaps. You never know.”

Obito looked away, not bothering to respond. Even though he hated doing it, it was better than saying anything. They both knew it was fruitless for him to try and he didn’t want his words to make her cry.

He used his hand to swipe the cooled sweat off his face and neck. He was glad that he decided to take Shisui’s advice and cut his hair back to its short length nearly a month ago (although he would never tell the brat that).

As he did, he felt Kamui’s spiritual energy flow back into him, the tattoos on his arm and chest glowing faintly when it did. So he wasn’t surprised when, after he dried his face, he turned around and she was no longer there. She had also pulled her presence back to give him some space but left a small portion open as she was wont to do. It nurtured the warmth in him since it always felt wrong if they were completely apart- like a piece of him was missing if he didn’t feel some tiny part of her.

Swiftly, after he disposed of the basin water outside, he changed out of his sleep pants and into his normal pair. He didn’t bother to put on his under and over shirts but did slip on his socks and his eyepatch. He then grabbed his shirts and lone glove before he padded out into the hallway.

Expectedly, the hall was completely silent save for the hard pounding of the rain. After he quietly closed his bedroom door, his feet carried him off.

Mindful of the creaky boards and the areas where the remnant nightingale floorboards were, he made his way to the dojo in another part of the compound. It wasn’t where the actual dojo was, as that was too big to maintain properly, but a rather large dining room that was meant to entertain important guests. It served a new purpose now: an open area where the Uchiha’s could learn and train that wasn’t outside in the rain.

After he opened all the shoji doors to allow more light in, he dropped his clothes next to battered and worn training equipment before he went to the center of the room. He closed his eye and stood there for a moment. He then breathed in deeply, letting the cool thin air fill his nose and down to his lungs. He allowed the air to linger there for a second before he slowly released through his mouth.

The tension in his body slowly eased out of him as he continued this for a little longer. It also made his mind to go blank, the only awareness being the small connection of his Bond. There was no outside world, no dreams, no responsibilities; nothing here but himself and his body.

When his body was loose and mind completely clear, he opened his eye and began to move. He started with warm-ups, the simplest moves that stretched his muscles. From there it effortlessly transitioned into Beginner fighting stances- adapted to compensate for his missing arm. Once finished with that level sets, he moved onto more advanced techniques and styles.

As he continued the build-up, a sheen of sweat returned to his skin. Yet it wasn’t until he reached the Master level stances did he begin to feel the burn and ache in his muscles. At some point, his instinct took over and he allowed his body to move on its own accord while his mind wandered.

He thought back to his dream- no, his nightmare. It brought with it a sharp ache that sat in the center of his chest. But the more he thought about it and what each piece meant, the ache began to fade away. It was replaced by something darker and hotter.

As if adding fuel to a dying fire, the sensation built within him. He continued to remember more but it reached out beyond the nightmare and into reality with the _pain_ that was wrought upon the last surviving Uchiha members these past eight years. Of the things that had been _taken_ from them that could never be replaced.

In response, his moves became sharper and swifter. His mouth twisted into an ugly snarl as his mind conjured up enemies he could fight. Yet they weren’t faceless, each he knew very well. _Kakashi, Rin,_ _Hashirama,_ and many others. It made the inferno in his chest grow until it took over his body while he twisted and turned, cutting down those he once considered friends and family.

Underneath it all, there was a singular truth that tore at him: _he was the reason that all of this had even happened. He_ was the one that let Hashirama in through the secret entrance of Ooshima and, in turn, that allowed the army of the other Onmyouji clans to get inside and _slaughter_ almost all of his clan.

He recalled the nightmare’s taunt- _“Why did you let me in?”-_ and the only answer he found was that he had foolishly trusted so easily. He could never rid himself of the burden of his crime. Yet, rather than let himself become belligerent, his mind became sharper from it- calculating and cold.

Both of those feelings he took ahold of. The animosity he had towards the world, he hardened into unbreakable steel around him. And the self-loathing, he molded into a sharp weapon. For how could one have a shield if there was no weapon to use to attack?

There was a sharp pain in his chest that made him abruptly stop. Frozen with tense muscles, Obito closed his eye and took a deep breath. He then came to realize where his thoughts were turning to.

 _Revenge_ . Revenge against those that had wronged his family. To hunt down and _kill_ those that had destroyed all that he once knew.

There was another sharp pain that forced his eye open and this time Obito felt Kamui seeking him out. He sent reassuring thoughts to her because it really wasn’t a problem. It was only natural to feel this way, as the goddess told him sometimes in the beginning. He had lived with the want and need ever since that night. But, with Kamui’s help, he was learning to let go of the idea. It wasn’t easy, and often those old feelings snuck up on him when he was training by himself.

He frowned. He didn’t think he could forgive and forget, but his Bonded always reminded him that vengeance wouldn’t do any good. It would not bring back those lost or return the Uchiha to their former glory. That, and the clan leader ring that always rested on his thumb- one that he had ignored until now- made sure that he would never forget his responsibility in the present and for the future.

The pain in his chest then slowly receded and Obito went right back into his training.

He lost how long he continued. His world just boiled down to the feel of every muscle and the raging inferno that he tempered into his soul.

He only became aware of his surroundings when Kamui reached out to him. “You have a visitor, my One and Only,” she got his attention affectionately. There was no rush in her tone either so it wasn’t a threat.

Obito acknowledged her words but didn’t stop his movements. He spread his spiritual energy out and one corner of his lips quirked up when he felt Sasuke’s just behind the wall of one of the doors.

When he finished the current set he was on, he went back to a standstill the way he was before at the beginning and did some cool down stretches. He felt better now- everything about him centered and strong. The nightmare was locked away like a bad memory and he could once again feel like a human.

After he finished, he turned to the door. “You can come out now, Sasuke,” he chuckled.

The boy wore a serious look on his face when he stepped out. But the effect of his face was lost because of his child status even with him carrying a water basin and pitcher while a towel hung over one arm like an adult. “Grandmaster,” he bowed, mindful of the items. “I’m sorry if I disturbed you but breakfast is almost ready.”

Obito stared at Sasuke with a crooked grin before he huffed and shook his head. “None of that,” he chided with a chuckle. He walked over to the boy and added, “I’m just Obito- jiu jiu now.”

Sasuke’s shoulders relaxed and, even though he pouted, there was new warmth in his eyes. “I was _practicing,”_ he complained without much heat.

“Well, it’s too early for formalities,” Obito shrugged. “But I would _much_ rather be just an uncle than a Grandmaster at any hour though.”

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Obito decided not to pull on the kid’s ear as punishment. Instead, he said, “Come on. Help me clean up? If we don’t get there before breakfast is served, your mother will have a fit.” He knew that wasn’t true but there was no denying the results when, though Sasuke made a face, the kid’s eyes lit up as he nodded.

They moved to where the older Uchiha had dropped the rest of his clothes. As Obito began to sit cross-legged on the floor, Sasuke knelt and poured water into the basin. He then dipped one part of the towel in the water and, without preamble, took ahold of Obito’s arm and began to wash it.

He made quick work of it, using the other half of the towel to dry the elder off, before he moved to Obito’s back. When he was done with that, Obito held out his hand in expectation for the towel. Yet instead, Sasuke stayed where he was and Obito frowned until he felt a small hand trace the tattoos on his back.

He looked over his shoulder to see that Sasuke wore a thoughtful expression as he stared at the tattoos. Obito opened his mouth but the younger Uchiha beat him first. “I can’t wait until I get my own Bonded.”

He looked up and Obito grimaced at the extra glistening in his eyes from the added moisture there and the hardness in the orbs. “Because then I can be as strong as you, mother, and Kagami- bo fù. And no one will be able to hurt us.”

With a tight throat, Obito reached around and pulled Sasuke toward him. The boy protested, but when the older Uchiha held him in a firm hug, he wrapped his arms around Obito’s neck.

The Grandmaster took a deep breath, mostly to help stop the stinging in his eyes. He thought it unfair that a boy who didn’t even go through that night would make such promises. Sasuke shouldn’t bare such a weight. But the world was cruel, and Obito knew that all too well.

When he thought he could face the younger again without breaking down, he pulled them apart. He smirked as they made direct eye contact. “So you really think a supernatural being will Bond with you?” he quipped.

Sasuke’s eyes went wide before they hardened again and he nodded firmly. “I know one will.”

Obito threw his head back in a bark of laughter before he smiled warmly- even though he felt there wasn’t much merriment to it. “Then I am sure it will happen one day.”

His smile dropped though and he placed a hand on top of Sasuke’s head to push their foreheads together. “But remember,” he spoke solemnly while he looked directly into the boy’s eyes, “choose your Bonded wisely. The tattoos you will bear aren’t just a testament of your commitment to your Bonded, it is your contract. Once you reach a certain point, there is no going back.”

Sasuke’s eyes glanced at Obito's stump of an arm. He hadn’t yet fully explained the story of how he lost it to the children, but he often warned the younger Uchiha’s of the perils that came if you switched Bondeds. He was only glad he hadn’t agreed to give much more than a large portion of his right arm to the first Bonded he had before Kamui.

When Sasuke looked back at him, his eyes were set and fiery. “Don’t worry,” he stated, “I won’t.”

He then lifted his head higher which pulled them apart. “I will choose a Bonded that’ll make you proud of us both!”

Obito smiled a little before he pushed the boy’s head down and mussed his hair. “You still have a long way till then but I look forward to it,” he chuckled, ignoring Sasuke’s protests, before he took the towel away.

After the clan leader finished cleaning the rest of the sweat, he finished getting ready while Sasuke disposed of the water. When he completed buttoning the side of his outer shirt, he went to go for his glove only to see Sasuke now held it.

The Grandmaster suppressed a frown at the wide-eyed look the other gave him. He briefly thought of arguing the younger down but only sighed when he knew that something like that would take too long and they might actually miss breakfast. So he bit his tongue and held out his hand. At least the beaming smile Sasuke got as he went and put on the glove was worth it.

They then set off, only making a small detour for Sasuke to put the towel and water basin away. They kept up with small and light conversations, mostly on topics of training and little quizzes of Sasuke’s knowledge. If the boy made a mistake or didn’t know, Obito offered the correction. He thought it was adorable with Sasuke’s serious face as he listened intently to what the elder said. It reminded him of himself when he was younger and going through his own Onmyouji training.

When they opened the door to the dining area, Kagami, Izumi, and Itachi were already sitting at the low round table. The two younger Uchiha were talking softly to one another about different seal symbols. Kagami, across from them, leaned against one of his arms on the table. There were dark shadows under his eyes and Obito bit the inside of his cheek to stop from asking about them.

From the room next door, there was the soft sound of dishes and the wafting scent of food.

Obito and Sasuke were greeted warmly as they took their customary seats. Not long after, the curtain to the kitchen was pushed open and Shisui and Mikoto came out with platters of dishes.

"Breakfast is served!" Shisui stated proudly as they placed the platters in the center. The typical food was given out to each member: rice, soup, and grilled fish. What did make Obito raise an eyebrow was the last item.

He turned to Mikoto who sat to his left. "I thought the ingredients for the dumplings weren't going to be used unless for a special occasion."

Mikoto hummed, a bittersweet smile on her lips. "Shisui insisted on it," she explained, "since it was his turn to help make breakfast."

Obito looked toward the other, who only grinned brightly in return. "Wouldn't you agree, jiu jiu," Shisui chuckled as he finished setting out the plates, "that every day is a special occasion?" His one eye roamed over everyone before he looked back at Obito. "Shouldn't we celebrate that every day?"

The words struck Obito like a knife and left his chest tight. A second later he was able to ease it with a slow and deep exhale. He smiled weakly at the younger. "Yes," he agreed with a small nod, "I suppose you are right."

Shisui nodded and chuckled again while he sat in between Izumi and Kagami.

Obito watched as his sworn brother reached out and ruffled the younger boy's hair. When he watched Kagami, he knew Shisui's words hadn't just affected him. There was the tell-tale signs of wetness in Kagami's haunted eyes that Obito recognized all too well.

Obito forced himself to focus on the present by speaking the customary words in thanks for their meal. It had the intended effect as everyone looked to him and repeated the words. They then waited until Obito had taken the first bite of his food before they began to eat their own.

“Obito- jiu jiu,” Shisui spoke a little while into their meal and drew the older Uchiha away from his conversation with Kagami on his right.

He turned to the younger Uchiha and Shisui smirked. “Did Sasuke tell you how he broke meditation three times this morning?”

Sasuke choked and, on either side of him, his mother and brother helped him swallow whatever it was down.

When it was clear that Sasuke wouldn’t choke to death, Obito raised an eyebrow. “He said he only lost concentration twice when I asked him about it.”

“I did!” the young boy protested before Shisui could speak. He glared at the older boy from where he sat across the table. “The third one doesn’t count!”

“I’m sure the bird wouldn’t agree,” Shisui quipped.

Obito blinked. “A bird?” But Sasuke and Shisui were having a staring contest and ignored him. When he looked to the other two teens, Itachi’s head was bowed and Izumi was looking at the ceiling while biting her lip.

He heard a cough to his right and turned to Kagami, who was barely suppressing a grin. “A bird tried to land on top of Sasuke’s head,” he explained though he clearly wanted to giggle.

Obito quickly pressed his lips together to stop from grinning. He swallowed past a lump of laughter in his throat and looked back at Sasuke.

The youngest Uchiha was now half glaring- half pouting at Kagami, and the clan head couldn’t stop the sharp snort that escaped.

He paid for it when there was a sharp pain to his left arm and he turned to see Mikoto giving him a pointed look.

He ducked his head and coughed to clear his throat. “Right,” he muttered before he lifted his head. He looked to Sasuke again who had his arms folded over his chest and was glaring at his food.

“Aw don’t worry Sasuke,” Obito comforted. When the boy looked at him, he grinned. “It isn’t the _worst_ possible thing to happen during meditation.”

“Do _you_ know anyone that almost had a bird land in their hair?” Sasuke snapped petulantly.

Around the table, it grew quiet as everyone paused in what they were doing. For Obito, another sharp ache formed in his chest that made his throat tight and was worse than the first. Kamui must have sensed his distress because he felt their Bond opening up more. Without thinking he latched onto her warmth.

After he realized what he said, Sasuke’s eyes went wide and he snapped his face up. He was stricken and small while his gaze traveled around the table. When his eyes returned to Obito, he opened his mouth but the older Uchiha waved a hand at him.

Drawing on Kamui’s strength, he swallowed the lump in his throat. “As- as a matter of fact, I did,” he said as calmly as he could. He felt a familiar sting in his eyes but grinned weakly. “But... he had it worse.” He swallowed again. “He would often have birds try to make _nests_ in his hair.”

“Really!?” Sasuke asked incredulously.

Obito nodded and the youngest Uchiha lowered his face to his food with a thoughtful expression. After a moment he said, “Then... I guess what happened to me wasn’t so bad.”

Obito let out a wet laugh and thought about what Madara would say to that. “Yeah... certainly not the worst thing.”

The clan head then turned his attention to the three younger Uchiha and watched as their tense postures slowly ebbed away. They all smiled dimly at him, but there was a deep warmth in their eyes before they all turned their attention to their food and previous conversations.

He felt a touch on his arm and turned toward Mikoto. His sworn sister gave him a small- if a bit strained- smile and squeezed his arm affectionately. The warmth and pride in her eyes penetrated him and dulled the ache he felt. And when he turned to look at Kagami, his sworn brother too had the same look in his wet eyes. That, and with Kamui’s presence comforting his mind, it made the ache fully go away.

He felt very drained but still made himself eat- if nothing else to just ease his sworn siblings if they began to worry for him. He let out a silent sigh when they followed suit and from there the morning's mellow mood returned.

As they were coming to the end of their meal, the topic of what everyone was going to do today came up. It was here that Obito let a bit of his authority come through his voice. “Today,” he looked at Izumi, Itachi, and Shisui, “you will be training with Sasuke.”

All four of them paused and looked between each other. The three older Uchiha’s eyes were sharp while Sasuke’s were bright and wide.

“You will go over your basic training with Sasuke,” Obito continued as he ate. “Remind yourselves of simple knowledge and stances. If all fails, those will at least save your life.”

“Of course, Grandmaster,” Izumi spoke for them and nodded. “Will High Master Kagami and High Master Mikoto be helping us?”

A corner of Obito’s mouth tilted upward, seeing how she was picking up on Mikoto’s subtle but forward questioning. “No,” a hint of pride in his tone, “they will be with me for the day. And we will not be here.”

He could see the burning questions in the younger’s eyes but they made no move to ask. After all, they didn’t need to go into town for supplies since they had all they needed- and then some- from the last mission they took.

To his left, even though he knew Mikoto still kept her mild-mannered facade, there was a sense of discontent from her. Same from Kagami, though not as strong and he showed it more with a small frown.

He knew his sworn siblings did not agree with his plan after he discussed it with them last night. They had all quietly argued in a private room about it but in the end, they both had conceded that Obito was right.

“Should we expect you for the midday meal?” Itachi asked.

Obito closed his eye in thought while he chewed his food. It would be ideal but given who they would be dealing with....

He swallowed and opened his eye. “We will try to make it back before then, but don’t expect us.” He added a bit of finality in his tone.

All the children nodded and asked no more questions as everyone went back to eating. That was all the information they needed as they had yet to reach the rank to privy of other knowledge.

Obito bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from sighing and it distracted him from the solid pit that was forming in his stomach. Because one day, soon, they would be. And he wasn’t sure how to feel about that yet.

But that was a thought for another day. Right now he had to live in this moment- with his family and these precious moments. To hold these things close to him and try to make sure they were all safe and ready.

Furthermore, he wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to not break down if he pondered their uncertain future.

 

* * *

 

Later in the day found the three oldest Uchiha in a cave far away from their home in the mountains. Outside it still continued to rain, but the skies weren’t so dark as they were when they first left the compound and gave them a little visibility where they were.

Obito sat on a rock, wrapped in an unshapely heavy cloak and a one-eyed mask to hide his face. Mikoto sat next to him in very much the same attire but her mask had black markings against the orange base color. At the entrance of the cave, Kagami stood guard and, unlike them, wore his typical Onmyouji hunting outfit with his Grey Wolf mask.

In the center of the cave was summoning sigil, glowing dark purple from his spiritual energy as he called up a specific demon. So far they had already been waiting for hours, but Kakuzu was a demon who lived on his own time if he was busy, not anyone else.

Obito stared at the summoning sigil without really seeing it. His thoughts turned to wonder what bounties the Kuchisake would have for them this time and if there was any news on if the Senju had mobilized to look for them. So far, he had come up empty on the latter which only fueled the anxiety that ate at Obito’s stomach.

Although still wary, he took it in good faith that in the month that they had laid low, the Senju didn’t seem to be looking for them. That maybe the Uchiha members were okay to go out again.

Mikoto had protested fiercely when he brought up the idea to his sworn siblings. She tried to reason a month was not long enough time for things to settle. And why should they take more missions when they had enough money and supplies for three months? Kagami was very much the same in his opinion as well.

But this wasn’t _about_ money. Stagnation was their enemy. And with three exceptional Onmyoujis-in-training who had completed most of their Apprentice level courses and were only a few years away from starting their own journies being trapped in their compound would do them no good.

Reluctantly both Mikoto and Kagami agreed to that. So it was decided that missions would start back up again.

Now if only their proxy would show up.

Obito felt a pull on his spiritual energy and turned his attention to the sigil in the center as it began to glow brighter. And once, where there was nothing in the sigil, a person suddenly appeared in it. Quickly followed by a barrier that flashed around the sigil and effectively trapped them inside.

The Grandmaster stood and stared into penetrating and unnerving green eyes, the only thing that could be seen from the outfit he wore. “Kakuzu.”

“Tobi,” the demon greeted back. His eyes traveled toward the other two. “Tigress. Grey Wolf.”

They both nodded back in greeting and Kakuzu looked back at Obito. “If you’re still looking in on whether the Senju are looking for you,” he started, going straight to business, “I still don't have anything.”

Obito was quiet for a moment. “Can’t be helped then,” the clan leader replied flippantly even though he frowned, unseen. “But that wasn’t the reason for your summons. We’re looking for bounties. Happen to run into any on your travels?”

Kakuzu was one of those rare demons that could go between their world and the Other Realm as he pleased. Normally, any Onmyouji worth their soul would immediately kill or banish any supernatural being with such a power- barring them from ever returning to the Human Realm. But a well-guarded secret of the Uchiha was that, occasionally, they would allow a demon or two- like Kakuzu- to wander their realm. As long as they were not killing humans left and right, and kept low from the other Onmyouji clans, they could be utilized as a good contact source. In Kakuzu’s case, as a human bounty hunter, he would often go to all the boards where all bounties were posted and bring them missions.

Kakuzu huffed. “As a matter of fact, I do.” He pulled a pile of loose leaflets out of his robes. “Be thankful enough I still did.”

“We pay you too well not to,” Obito quipped.

He reached in, past his barrier, and took the papers. When he took them out there was another flash from the sigil underneath Kakuzu- another layer to the barrier spell so the demon wouldn’t be able to hear what Obito and his sworn siblings were talking about.

Obito returned back to the rock he once sat on and Mikoto took the bottom half of the leaflets. Obito put his on the stone and began to rifle through them as Mikoto went through hers.

Each description he read he calculated the potential supernatural beings ranking. Most were D and C ranks with a few promising B-ranks. He hoped maybe to get lucky again and run into one that was an A-rank. More often than not though, those that were described as an A-rank were often lower ranks made more menacing by terrified villagers.

He continued to read until he came upon one that made him stop. He read the description, and then read it again, slower, because he couldn’t believe it.

 _An S-rank._   

This was practically unheard of. S-ranks, like A-ranks, were often given to an Onmyouji clan in the nearest area or to one that could specifically handle the problem. For one to end up on one of the boards meant the village didn’t know who to turn to or it was in a remote region.

Looking at the location name, Obito decided it could have been both. The name was unfamiliar to him but, by the description area, looked to be located in the Kiri Islands.

When he presented it to his sworn siblings, he was met with the expected response.

“Absolutely not!” Mikoto rejected as she jumped up. “Are you out of your mind, jie bai xiōngdi? They aren’t ready for that!”

“She’s right, jie bai xiōngdi,” Kagami agreed as he rushed over to the two of them. “They are beyond skilled but an S-rank would be too much.”

“On top of that,” Mikoto went on calmly, “this was on one of the boards. Even if it isn't an actual S-rank, _all_ Onmyouji clans can have a claim to it! We would be in more danger than we are now!”

“And that is _exactly_ why this is perfect.”

Mikoto and Kagami quieted but stood stiffly at what Obito said.

He looked back and forth between them. “This will be a time to make a statement- a warning to the other clans to not hunt for us.”

“A show of power,” Mikoto stated flatly.

Obito nodded. “Yes. But not to proclaim that the Uchiha have returned.”

Mikoto’s eyes narrowed behind her mask while Kagami tilted his head.

“The Senju already suspect us,” Obito shrugged, “they might have reached out to the other clans as well but not mention their suspicions. Even if none of them think that we are Uchiha, it will now be in the back of everyone’s minds that there are mysterious people that could be forming a new clan. And even if we don’t _finish_ the bounty, this will be a confirmation and that we are serious enough to not be taken lightly. As long as we are careful with our Uchiha traditions, they won’t suspect us as Uchihas.”

“Going on the assumption that the Senju didn’t inquire about the Uchiha specifically,” Kagami pointed out. “Or if this even a trap set up by them.”

Before Obito could respond, Mikoto replied, “They wouldn’t.” She folded her arms over her chest. “Some of the clans had a deathly fear of the Uchiha. Even if our name was mentioned in passing- let alone that a few members could have survived- the world be in an upset. And if this was a trap, there would have been _some_ whispers or news of it.” She particularly spat that part out with venom in her tone.

“Exactly,” Obito nodded. “So far we have anonymity on our side.”

“But that _still_ doesn’t mean we should send all of them out,” Mikoto added. “None of them are ready.”

“And I won’t,” Obito agreed. When he spoke next, he made sure to still use code names. For even though Kakuzu couldn’t hear, demons were tricky enough not to be cautious. “I will still be sending Black Wolf. But instead of Lynx and Crow, I will be sending _you two.”_

Both his sworn siblings completely froze again.

“Both of you are right in saying that all of them aren’t ready,” Obito pushed forward. “But Black Wolf is only a year away from taking the Journeyman test. He _needs_ to at least shadow _one_ S-rank mission. He _must_ know the dangers that come from dealing with such a powerful being.”

He specifically looked at Mikoto. “And it is _also_ time for you to step out of the compound,  jie bai meimei.”

Mikoto stiffened. “There’s no need,” she stated.

“Is there?” Obito challenged. He firmly grasped one of her shoulders. He took it as a good sign when she didn’t immediately try to push it off. “Except for going to the nearby villages for supplies from time to time, you haven’t _left_ the compound since we moved in.”

Mikoto bowed her head. Her shoulders hunched and her crossed arms tightened. “You _know_ why I do.”

“Yes.” He squeezed her shoulder affectionately. “But there will be a time when even our Littlest One will leave. And you will not be able to follow any of them. What will you do then, jie bai meimei? Will you still trap yourself there?”

A silence fell over them. Obito made sure to keep complete focus on his sworn sister, though next to them he could feel Kagami’s nervous tension. Then, after a few moments, Mikoto raised her head defiantly and stared at the clan leader with hard eyes.

“Damn you, jie bai xiōngdi,” she muttered fondly. “I know you’re right, and I hate you for it.”

The younger man just smirked behind his mask. “You only hate it because I voiced what has always been in your head,” he laughed while he pulled Mikoto into a warm hug.

The woman just sighed and reciprocated. “Doesn’t mean I hate you any less.”

Before they pulled apart, she reached through the opening of his cloak and pinched both his sides, _hard,_ in retaliation.

Obito hissed as he flinched. He repressed the urge to glare at Kagami who chuckled at his suffering.

“So where will that leave Lynx and Crow then?” Kagami inquired, bringing things back into focus. “You said all three of them needed to keep up with their studies.”

The question gave Obito pause. He brought his hand up to hold the bottom of his mask while he tilted his head to the side. He closed his eye in quiet contemplation until an idea struck him. He hummed as he tossed the idea around before he nodded.

“I’m sure Lynx and Crow wouldn’t mind helping our Littlest One know some of the ropes,” he finally replied. He reached for his pile of leaflets. “There were some D-rank missions I saw in here that I could take the three of them on. They weren’t that far from the compound.”

_“What!?”_

He turned to Mikoto and he could see the fire in her eyes as she geared up for another fight. Obito put his hand up and emphasized, “He would only be _observing,_ jie bai meimei.”

Mikoto’s eyes narrowed.

Obito resisted the urge to sigh. “He would stick close to my side at all times and only have a small dagger on him. He won’t participate in the hunt.

“And I am only doing this _because_ he can’t receive the same education as we all have. He can’t go to Kaminosato.” He could see his sworn sister begin to deflate and went on.

“The other three may have never formally finished their training there but at least they had a chance to finish their Beginner level courses. Our Littlest One has never had that. We have taught him the best we could but at least observing a hunt will give him more headway than other training Onmyouji his age can say. We _need_ to give him some advantage.”

As he spoke all the stiffness in Mikoto ebbed away but she still had a fire in her eyes.

“He has a point, jie bai meimei,” Kagami reinforced. “Compared to us all, our Littlest One is so far behind.”

Mikoto closed her eyes and took a slow breath.

Obito waited patiently as she processed everything. He still startled a little though when she opened her eyes and snapped both her hands on his shoulders. Her grip was painfully tight, but Obito ignored it as she looked at him with hard eyes.

“Protect him with your life,” she stated forcefully.

Obito let out a little breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. _“Always,”_ he nodded firmly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and shiver went down the clan leader’s spine. She continued to stare at him for a moment longer before she finally relented her hold.

When he turned away to pick up the leaflets, he noticed Kagami was giving him a pointed look through his mask. Obito just nodded in understanding and the other Uchiha gave a curt nod back.

With the discussion now over, Obito shifted through the mission bounties, picked the ones they would take, and stacked them back up again. He returned to Kakuzu with the pile and dropped the silencing spell.

“We’ll take the three on top,” he proclaimed as he handed the Kuchisake the papers.

Kakuzu glanced over them but didn’t comment. He simply nodded and put them back in his robes. He then stared at Obito expectantly.

Without a word, the Grandmaster held out his hand. Then, very slowly, dark spiritual energy began to form into a ball. He pulled the energy from himself- from the reserves that hadn't yet been converted and absorbed into his own energy.

When the ball was a little bit bigger than his head, Obito stopped the flow and handed it over to Kakuzu.

The Kuchisake’s eyes were wide but the air he gave off meant he was pleased. “It’s bigger than the normal payment,” he commented as he took it. Immediately, it began to dispel, flowing out and then around to his back. Only some went into his own mouth, through the cloth that covered it.

“Think of it as a bonus for finding that S-rank,” Obito joked.

Kakuzu only hummed.

When the energy was completely absorbed, Obito expected the demon to disappear with a bow. Instead, Kakuzu tilted his head and said, “Want some free news?”

The clan leader narrowed his eyes and frowned. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch,” Kakuzu promised. “But strange things have been going on in the Other Realm.”

“Strange how?” Mikoto asked from her position in the back.

“Monsters disappearing- and not in the usual ways. Strange markings have been seen in different areas. Demons and spirits are now nervous to come out of their usual hiding spots.” Kakuzu’s eyes grew sharp. “Some even say they spotted a human or two.”

Obito stiffened and pressed his lips together. “ _If_ that is the case, how would that affect us?”

Kakuzu shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe it’ll start to affect your world some way; maybe it is nothing but our problem.”

The clan leader was quiet for a second before he asked, “The rise of S and A-rank beings coming to our realm wouldn’t be a part of that, would it?”

“Now _that_ I don’t know,” Kakuzu told flatly.

Obito breathed out slowly with a tense jaw. Even though Kakuzu was a demon, he wasn’t lying. It laid in how open and clear his eyes were, and if there was an actual bit of truth, he would have said ‘couldn’t.’ All Obito would just have to do is bribe him for the information. Yet it didn’t make the demon not knowing any less frustrating.  

In the end, it did no good to dwell on it and Obito let out a sharp huff. “We’ll keep an eye open then.” He paused before he smirked. “You know, giving us this information for free makes it sound like you _care_ about us, Kakuzu,” he teased.

The demon snorted. “I _‘care’_ because my biggest meal ticket could end up killed.” He then politely bowed and vanished.

The Grandmaster let his spells disperse while he looked back at the other two. They stood stiffly and were shifting on their feet, clearly unsettled at the news just as Obito was. “Nothing we can do now,” he stated more calmly than he felt. “But as I said, we’ll definitely have to keep an eye open for anything suspicious.”

After a moment, both of them just nodded firmly.

With that, all three of them headed out without a word. Even though Obito knew they would keep the information they just learned in the back of their minds, as he would, there were more pressing matters now. They had missions to get ready for.

Obito just prayed to Kamui and every god he knew that things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For information about some terminology can be found [here](https://malakia215.tumblr.com/post/185587903905/notes-for-chapter-3-for-tbot)
> 
> If you want to chill and chat you can find me on [Tumblr](https://malakia215.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Malakia215)


End file.
